Lass uns Heiraten
by Salazar-Slytherins
Summary: Potter, wiederholte er sich mit rauer Stimme. Du musst mich heiraten! Slash HxD.
1. Darf ich um deine Hand anhalten?

**Vorwort:  
**  
Da wir selber nicht mehr wirklich mit der Story klargekommen sind, waren wir gezwungen, sie entweder abzubrechen oder alles neu zu überarbeiten! Wir haben uns für letzteres entschieden! Wir werden einige Dinge rausnehmen, kaum etwas hinzufügen. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoll, euch noch mal alles durchzulesen, damit keine fragen entstehen, aber 100 notwendig ist es nicht!

**Disclaimer:** Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört JKR!

**Warning**: Slash! Gewalt! Ab 18 geeignet! Lemon! Charakter Death!

**Zur Story:** Veelas, Elternprobleme, ein verrückter Draco  
Rabe - Taipan

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x  
_**

**Lass uns heiraten**

**_Kapitel I_ **

**Darf ich um deine Hand anhalten?**

**I**m Slytherinraum war es fast stockdunkel. Die meisten Vorhänge der einzelnen Betten waren zugezogen, die Kerzen bis auf eine heruntergebrannt und im Kamin funkelten noch die letzten Reste der verglühten Asche. Es war weit nach 1.00 Uhr nachts. Die meisten Schüler des Jungenschlafsaals der Siebtklässler schliefen. Vereinzelnd grunzte jemand oder schnarrte laut auf. Auch das gleichmäßige Atmen durch die Nase war zu vernehmen. Ebenso wie das Knittern der Bettdecke, wenn sich eine Person herumwälzte, mit seinen Armen herumschlug und sich tief in die Decke kuschelte.

„...und du hast dir das gut überlegt?", durchbrach eine leise Stimme die Ruhe. Einer der Jungen drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, legte den Arm unter den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Mal mit den Augen, in dem hoffnungslosen Versuch, etwas von dem anderem Himmelbett ausmachen zu können.

"Bleibt mir etwas anderes übrig?", lautete die Antwort. „Ich habe nicht vor, in die Hände meines Vaters zu fallen", erwiderte eine zweite Stimme angewidert. Auch in dessen Bett konnte man ein deutliches Herumwälzten eines jugendlichen Körpers erahnen. Dieser winkelte einen Arm ab, um seinen Kopf darin abstützen zu können.

"Aber…", begann der Bettnachbar, wälzte sich erneut im Bett umher und ließ sein rechtes Bein aus dem Bett hängen, ebenso wie den rechten Arm.

"Kein Aber", meinte die andere Person heftig. „Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei!" 

Die andere Person drehte sich schon wieder um und ließ nun seine linke Hälfte aus dem Bett hängen. Die Decke war leicht verrutscht und eine leichte Gänsehaut breitete sich auf dessen Körper aus. "Aber gleich Potter?", fragte sie nach kurzem Überlegen. 

„Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig...", erklärte die andere Person, ließ die Hand, auf welcher der Kopf lag, sinken, gefolgt von dem Kopf. Er wedelte leicht mit der Hand, da diese drohte einzuschlafen.

Es war ein Seufzten zu hören. „Er wird nichts zusagen." Eine Hand zerrte grob nach der Decke, während sich die Beine wieder unter dieser versteckten. Die Beine angewinkelt drehte er wieder seinen Kopf seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

Diese schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, auch wenn die andere ihn nicht sehen konnte. "Potter ist zu gutherzig. Er wird!",

"Du wirst es wissen, Draco", murmelte die andere und schloss gähnend die Augen.

„Ja, werde ich, Blaise", murmelte auch der Blonde. Ein gefährliches Grinsen erschien auf sein Gesicht, als er an den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor dachte. Er war ein Malfoy! Und ein Malfoy bekam immer das, was er wollte! Auch wenn dieses Etwas _"Harry Potter!"…_ hieß.

_**x-x-x-O-x-x-x**_

Die Sonne schien in hellen Strahlen in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, im welchem sich die Schüler ausruhten. Manche lagen faul auf dem Teppich, während andere brav auf den Stühlen saßen und ihre Hausaufgaben für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorbereiteten. Harry, Ron und Hermione saßen verteilt auf den heiß geliebten Sofas, zusammen mit ein paar anderen Schüler, welche es sich nicht nehmen ließen, sich dazuzuquetschen. 

"Ich glaube, jemand redet über mich", vermutete Harry plötzlich leise und unterrückte den nächsten Niesanfall. Er wischte sich über den Mund und blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor er sich wieder seinem Spiel zuwandte, welches er und sein bester Freund gerade ausgiebig spielen, anstatt wie jeder vernünftige Schüler ihre nicht erledigten Hausaufgaben zu machen. Aber _Snape explodiert_ war das einzige Spiel, bei welchem er ansatzweise Chancen bei Ron hatte. Und diese musste er unter allen Umständen nutzen.

"Harry...", murmelte Ron angestrengt. Seine Stirn lag tief in Falten, während er sich immer weiter nach vorne beugte und seine Lage abschätzte. „Tu mir den Gefallen und lass deine Bakterien bei dir."

"Tut mir Leid, Ron", lautete die gemurmelte Antwort.

"„Könnt ihr beide den nicht mal was anderes machen, als dieses… dieses brutale Spiel zu spielen?", fauchte Hermione. „Anstatt Snape explodiert zu spielen, könntet ihr lieber eure Hausaufgaben machen. Ich lasse euch nicht schon wieder abschreiben." Hermione klappte das Buch zu und erhob sich.

„Gleich, Mione", murmelte Ron. Er machte sich nicht mal die Mühe seinen Kopf zu heben oder wenigstens seine Augen von dem Spiel zu wenden.

„Nicht ‚Gleich, Mione'…", fauchte das Mädchen. „Sondern gar nicht. Geht doch dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Ich wollte euch nur helfen, aber da ihr meine Hilfe anscheinend nicht braucht…" Sie warf noch einen prüfenden Blick auf ihre Freunde, bevor sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihrer Hand das Spiel zu Ende brachte. Dann kehrte sie um und stampfte wütend in die andere Ecke des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich neben Neville niederließ.

"Hermione", kreischte Ron. „Was sollte das? Das schöne Spiel!" Wehleidig schaute er auf den Haufen zusammengefallener Karten. Probeweise hob er eine Karte, ließ sie aber gleich darauf wieder fallen. „Das schöne Spiel", murmelte er wieder.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich selber aus dem Sessel. „Spielen wir heute Abend noch einmal", erklärte er.

Ron stöhnte auf. „Irgendwann schafft sie es".

Harry lächelte seinen besten Freund an. „Was?".

Der Rothaarige grinste schief. „Das ich zu einem _braven lieben_ Jungen werde, nur damit sie zufrieden ist."

„So verliebt?", lachte Harry.

„Jaaaa", grinste Ron, während er einem leichten Klaps von Harry auswich.

„He, ihr zwei", rief Seamus plötzlich in ihre Richtung. „Ihr wisst schon, dass in zehn Minuten Zaubertränke anfängt!".

„In zehn Minuten schon?" Überrascht sprang Ron auf.

„Ja, jetzt kann er aufspringen", meinte Hermione wütend. „Dann, wenn Seamus ihn dazu auffordert."

Harry grinste. „Glaube mir, Hermione, Ron würde für dich sterben."

Ron wurde feuerrot.

„Oh…", begann Hermione überrascht. „...das merke ich mir. Für alle Fälle." Dann zwinkerte sie Ron zu, hakte sich bei Neville und Ginny ein und schritt davon.

„Gott, ich liebe diese Frau", hauchte Ron leise.

„Wer tut das nicht…", murmelte Harry ebenfalls leise. „Komm jetzt, Ron. Snape wird uns die Hölle heiß machen, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

„Ich bin sicher, Snape würde sich sehr darüber freuen, uns ein paar Punkte fürs zu späte Kommen abzuziehen."

„Wir brauchen es ja nicht herauszufordern, oder?"

_x-x-x-_**O**_-x-x-x  
_

Genau sieben Minuten später standen sie in den Räumen des Zaubertränkemeisters und suchten sich einen Platz. Doch da es nur noch zwei einzelne Plätze gab, teilten sie sich. Harry nickte Ron noch mal zu, bevor er sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen neben Draco setzte.

Draco Malfoy hob den Kopf und ließ seine Augen prüfend über Harry gleiten. Er strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Als Harry seinen Blick Draco zuwandte und sich ihre Blicke für einige Momente trafen, errötete er leicht und senkte den Blick auf sein aufgeschlagenes Buch.

"15 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor", zischte die leise Stimme von Professor Snape. „Mr. Weasley, binden Sie Ihre Krawatte."

Ron schnappte nach Luft, doch Blaise Zabini legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und bedeutete ihm somit still zu sein. Rot um die Nase starrte Ron erst auf die Stelle, wo sich ein gewisser Körperkontakt gebildet hatte, dann in Blaises grinsendes Gesicht und schließlich auf Snape, welcher ihn noch immer musterte. „Wird es heute noch etwas, Mr. Weasley, oder muss ich Ihnen Unterricht im Krawattenbinden geben?"

„Sorry", murmelte Ron und schloss sofort die Krawatte. Er wollte unter allen Umständen verhindern, Privatunterricht von Snape zu bekommen.

„Und zehn weitere Punkte Abzug wegen Potter".

Überrascht hob Harry seinen Kopf und schaute seinen verhassten Lehrer fragend an.

„Sie haben Ihre Sachen noch nicht ausgepackt."

Harry konnte sich gerade noch verkneifen die Augen zu verdrehen, bevor er sich aufmachte, seine Sachen herauszukramen.

"So", fing Snape ruhig an. "Heute befassen wir uns mit dem Pflanzenwuchstrank. Schlagt dazu euer Buch auf und lest euch Seite 253 _gründlich_ durch." Dabei schaute er Neville einen kurzen Moment zu lange an. Hermione drehte sich besorgt zu Neville nach hinten und schenkte diesem ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Es ist eine Partnerarbeit."

„Auch das noch", murmelte Harry und schaute zu Draco, doch dieser schien zufrieden. Verwirrt über diese Tatsache runzelte Harry die Stirn, wurde aber gleich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich würde sagen, _du_ holst die Zutaten, schließlich werde_ ich_ es sein, der den Trank braut. Wir wollen doch gute Noten haben, oder?", lächelte Draco süß.

Harry riss die Augen auf, mit welchen er Draco ungläubig anstarrte, bevor er leicht nickte. Malfoy hatte ja Recht.

Zaubertränke verflog schnell und Gryffindor verlor –_Merlin sei Dank-_ gerade mal weitere 50 Hauspunkte. Während sich Harry zusammen mit Hermione und Ron einen Weg zum Mittagessen bahnte, beschwerte sich Ron lauthals über Snape. Doch genauso wenig wie Hermione auf Ron achtete, so tat es Harry. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sehr unwohl. Doch was der Grund dafür war, wusste er einfach nicht. Fast zögerlich setzte er sich auf seinen Platz und nahm sich etwas von dem Kartoffelbrei. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Neben ihm fragte Hermione, ob er schon seine Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung fertig habe. Doch er nahm dies gar nicht richtig wahr. Scharf beobachtete er die anderen, immer auf der Suche nach dem, was ihn so störte. Und dass jetzt noch etwas passieren würde, das wusste er. Und da bemerkte er etwas: Draco Malfoy saß etwas abseits von den anderen Slytherins und die anderen schienen ihn nicht zu beachten. Legendlich Blaise Zabini schien mit ihm zu reden.

Aber das konnte es doch nicht sein. Oder?

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x_**

Im Laufe der nächsten Woche ließ Harry den blonden Slytherin nicht mehr aus den Augen. Was er feststellen musste, erschrak ihn fast. Die anderen Slytherins schienen ihn vollständig zu ignorieren. Vielleicht gab es da ein oder zwei Slytherins, die ihn beachteten, aber jeder schien ihm mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Verwirrt über das eigenartige Verhalten seiner Mitschüler entschloss er sich, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Wenn den anderen Schülern das Verhalten der Slytherins auffiel, so beachteten sie es nicht.

Es war der nächste Dienstag, an dem Harry beschloss, den blonden Slytherin zu fragen. Doch überraschender Weise war es Draco Malfoy, der direkt auf ihn zukam. Draco hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, als er mitten in der großen Halle vor Harry und seinen Freunden zum Stillstand kam.

„Potter", sagte Malfoy in einer ruhig klingenden Stimme.

„Malfoy…", erwiderte Ron vorsichtig. „… ist dir wieder eingefallen, dass es uns auch noch gibt?"

Überrascht schaute Draco zu dem jüngsten Weasley.

„Ach? Heißt du seit neuestem ebenfalls Potter? Interessant… oder warum fühlst du dich angesprochen?".

„Malfoy", meinte Harry. „Was willst du?".

Dracos Kopf ruckte zu Harry, starrte diesen einige Momente an, bevor er zögerlich eine Antwort gab: „Potter…", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, „…du musst mich heiraten!"

**TBC…**

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x_**

**Es folgt Kapitel II **_Warum ich?_

Kommentare:

Herzlichen Danke an:

Leokadia , Blackvampire, Feaneth, Noreia18, Abendstern, whiz, Jacques 13, potty- panther, neptunmoonshine, Kralle, Shlash-Hasser, Korhsie, Sich wundert, Amy Black, Tunichtgute4ever, Kom-Chan, Sakuya-sampai, julchendraco, Topi AS, Steff, ceres, lonsan

Tja und heute ist Slash- Hasser der einzige der ein Kommentar bekommt, obwohl er es wahrscheinlich nie lesen wird. Außerdem.. eigentlich hätte ich es ja ignoriert! Aber...

Slash-Hasser am 17.1.2006

IMMER DIESE BESCHEUERTEN SLASH-STORIES! ICH HASSE DIE! FÄLLT EUCH NICHTS BESSERES EIN? ECHT ERBÄRMLICH!

Um keine Verwechslung aufkommen zulassen, ich bin NICHT salazar-Slytherin, aber ich habe die beiden Autoren gefragt, ob ich diesen, äußerst hervorragenden, wundervollen, konstruktiven und liebenswürdigen Kommentar, beantworten darf und wie man sehen kann, habe ich sie bekommen. Es ist immer wieder erfrischend zu sehen wie sich manche Mitmenschen, hinter der Anonymität des Internets verstecken. Ihrem ärger Luft machen und dann nicht einmal imstande dazu sind, für ihr Geschrei ein zustehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du lesen kannst, immerhin hast du ja auch diesen herzerfrischenden Kommentar hinterlassen, also wird dir bestimmt auch unter dem dick geschriebenen, Warnung aufgefallen sein, dass dies eine SlashFF ist. Mir stellt sich jetzt die Frage, warum du sie weiter gelesen hast, oder viel mehr, warum bist du nicht einfach wieder auf die vorherige Seite gewechselt und hast nach einer neuen FF gesucht? Ich für meinen Teil habe eher das Gefühl, dass du nur nach Aufmerksamkeit geschrieen hast und dafür war dir diese FF gut genug. Bevor die Frage aufkommt, nein, ich habe diese FF nie gelesen, aber vielleicht überlege ich es mir aufgrund deines Kommentars doch noch einmal und lese sie.

Dies war meine Antwort auf deinen ersten Satz, kommen wir nun zum zweiten: Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, interessiert hier niemanden, was du hasst oder nicht. Schreib es in deinen nichtvorhandenen Steckbrief, zeichne es auf, schreibe es auf ein Blatt Papier, erzähl es deiner Familie, oder deinen Freunden, aber ich bitte dich inständig darum, verschone uns mit deiner nicht vorhandenen Ausdruckskraft.

Kommen wir zu Satz drei: So wie es den Anschein hat, fällt den Autorinnen, wirklich nichts Besseres ein, oder es mag vielleicht daran liegen, dass sie diese Art des Schreibens mögen. Genauso wie Harry Potter und wie Slash. Genauso wie die Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters liegt, entscheiden Leser, was ihnen gefällt. Ich liebe die Bücher vom Wolfgang Hohlbein, aber ich mag nicht jedes seiner Bücher. Es gibt viele in meinem Freundeskreis, die nichts mit diesem Autor anfangen können, und? Es ist meine Entscheidung ob ich sie lese, oder nicht. Genauso wie andere sich für diese FF entscheiden, oder nicht. Du siehst auch dieser Satz, hat keinerlei Aussagekraft.

Kommen wir nun zu dem Satz, der mir in deinem Kommentar am besten gefällt: Ich will dir einmal erklären was ich erbärmlich finde. Das wäre zum einen dein nicht vorhandener Ausdruck. Zum anderen, deine Beleidigung. Deine Diskriminierung. Deine Intoleranz und dein nicht vorhandener konstruktiver Kommentar. Wen du Interesse daran haben solltest, nur einmal in deinem Leben, einen wirklich konstruktiven Kommentar zu schreiben, dann melde dich bei mir, ich bin gerne bereit es dir zu lernen. **Wenn nicht dann, rate ich dir für die Zukunft, dein vorlautes Schandmaul zu halten, melde das Internet ab, kauf dir eine Kirchenzeitung, vergrab dich in deinem Bett und lass deinen intoleranten Arsch, nicht mehr hier blicken. **

Du magst keinen Slash, damit kann jeder von uns leben, wir akzeptieren es sogar und lassen dir deine Meinung. Im Gegenzug, erwarten wir jedoch von dir, dass du akzeptierst, dass es sowohl Autoren, wie auch Leser gibt, die dies sehr wohl mögen.

Vergiss in deiner Wut, die du aufgrund meiner Antwort haben wirst, nicht, dass dies von mir stammt. Ich will dir damit lediglich sagen, nerv mich mit deinen wundervollen Kommentaren. Auf ff.de findest du mich unter dem Account shadow riddle.

ShadowRiddle


	2. Warum ich?

**Disclaimer:** Alles, was einem bekannt vorkommt, gehört JKR!

**Warnings**: Slash! Gewalt! Ab 18 geeignet! Lemon! Charakter Death!

**Zur Story:** Veelas, Elternprobleme, ein verrückter Draco

Rabe - Taipan

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x  
_**

**Lass uns heiraten**

_**Kapitel II**_

**Warum ich?**

_  
"Potter", wiederholte er mit rauer Stimme, "Du musst mich heiratest."  
_  
**E**s waren nur ein paar Worte. Sie wurden nur einmal erwähnt. Nicht laut, nicht leise. Und dennoch folgte ihnen nicht das, was man normalerweise von einem Heiratsantrag erwarten konnte. Nirgends wurde laut „_JAAA!"_ geschrieen. Niemand schimpfte über diesen recht uneleganten Hochzeitsantrag. Keiner beschwerte sich, dass es sich hier offensichtlich um Homosexuelle handelte. Niemand schien in die Luft zu springen. Es wurde sich nicht um den Hals geworfen oder Glückwünsche erteilt. Nein. Was diesen paar winzigen, für so manch einen unbedeutenden Worte folgte, war... nichts.

Alle hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Gespräche verstummten. Die Augen wurden weit aufgerissen. Münder geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Es war fast so, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Kein einziger Schüler wagte es, sich auch nur unter der Nase zu kratzen oder ihre schweren Schultaschen von der einen Hand in die andere zu wechseln.

Und die eigentliche Person, an welche die Worte gerichtet waren? – Harry stand nur still dar, musterte Malfoys Gesicht, legte den Kopf erst schief und schüttelte ihn schließlich.

„Könntest du dich bitte deutlicher ausdrücken?"

„Ich denke, du hast mich verstanden, Potter."

„Ja und das ist ein wirklich schlechter Witz", mischte sich Hermione ein. „Heiraten! Was bezweckst du damit, Malfoy?".

Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Hermione. „Keiner hat dich um deine Meinung gebeten, Schlammblut, dies ist eine Sache zwischen mir und Potter."

„Sicher", schnaubte Ron, „aber deine Scherze waren schon mal besser."

„Das ist kein Scherz", beteuerte Draco und ignorierte die Menschenmasse, die sich langsam um sie sammelte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte plötzlich eine leise ölige Stimme hinter Draco. Es war Snape, der die beiden forschend mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte.

„Professor Snape...", begann Harry fast erleichtert, doch wurde er sofort von Draco Malfoy unterbrochen:

„Es ist nichts, Professor Snape. Zumindest nichts, was jemand anderen als mich und Potter angehen würde."

Es belustigte ihn zu sehen, wie unwohl sich Potter fühlte. Er stand neben seinen ach so tollen Freuden, kaute auf seinen Lippen und tänzelte unruhig von einem Fuß zum nächsten.

„Und was machen die anderen Schüler hier, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Snape und musterte Harry vorsichtig.

Sofort begann sich die Menschentraube aufzulösen. Es war wie ein Stichwort, das ihnen erlaubte, ihre Glieder wieder zu strecken und wild ihre Vermutungen auszutauschen. Einige blieben noch stehen, da sie das Schauspiel unter keinen Umständen verpassen wollten, doch die meisten, hatten genug gehört und wollten sich lieber austauschen.

Ron wurde leicht rot um die Nase. „Wir sind Harrys Freunde", knirschte er leise. „Wir haben ein Recht, uns einzumischen."

„Ach? Ist das so?", fragte Draco und hob die Augenbrauen. „Merk dir eins, Weasley: Mit dir bin ich noch lange nicht fertig, aber erst muss ich mich um Potter kümmern."

„Ruhe", herrschte Snape. „Sie werden sich nicht um Weasley oder Potter kümmern. Sagen Sie mir lieber, was hier los ist".

„Malfoy will Harry _heiraten_", erwiderte Hermione, die sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Heiraten?", wiederholte Snape mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Nicht wollen, _müssen_", verbesserte der Slytherin. „Das ist ein Unterschied."

„Mitkommen", raunte Snape leise. „Alle beide."

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x_**

Es war in der Tat eine beängstigende Neuigkeit für Severus Snape, die Draco ihm gesagt hatte und diese gefiel ihm alles andere als gut. Durch jahrelange Freundschaft mit den Malfoys kannte dieser diese Familie langsam und wusste somit, dass Draco _keineswegs_ Scherze machte. Außerdem kannte er den Grund des Slytherins und der gefiel ihm **nicht!**

„Wo bringen Sie uns hin, Professor?", fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit.

„Zum Schulleiter", knurrte Snape und bog in einen anderen Gang ein.

Es dauerte eine kurze Weile, bis sie das Büro des Direktors erreichten. Bis dahin warf Harry immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu Draco, doch dieser hatte nur seine typische ausdruckslose Maske aufgesetzt und fixierte Severus Snapes Umhang genau. Als Severus stehen blieb, wäre Harry beinahe in Severus gelaufen, da er tief in Gedanken steckte. Severus quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Harry grinste nur unschuldig und folgte Draco die Treppen hoch.

"So", meinte Dumbledore mit einem fröhlichen Glitzern in den Augen, während er sich wieder in seinen Sessel nieder ließ. "Setzt euch", forderte er die beiden auf und wies mit der Hand auf ein sehr gemütlich aussehendes Sofa. Zögerlich setzte sich Harry darauf, während es Draco vorzog zu stehen.

"Ich denke, ihr wisst, warum ich euch sprechen will", begann Albus, rückte seine Brille zurecht und nahm sich ein Zitronenbonbon. Während er dieses aus seinem Papier befreite, musterte er ganz besonders Malfoy durch seine schmale Brille.

Da keiner der beiden 17-jährigen Schüler anfangen wollte, so schien es, seufzte der Schuldirektor leise und begann selber: "Mr. Malfoy, erklären Sie mir bitte, warum Sie _möchten_ dass Mr. Potter Sie heiratet."

"Ich muss heiraten", erwiderte Draco erneut. Sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Dumbledore und schließlich blieb er an einem Buch hängen.

"Aber warum? Und wieso in Merlins Namen mich?", schaltete sich Harry mit ins Gespräch ein. „Wir hassen uns! Schon vergessen? Außerdem bin ich nicht schwul!"

Draco schaute kurz gequält zu den anderen auf. "Meine Mutter ist eine halbe Veela", begann er leise, „und somit hab auch ich noch Veelablut ihn mir. Und wie jede Veela brauche ich einen Mate, um zu überleben und meiner ist leider Gottes Potter." Das war alles, was Malfoy sagte.

Vielleicht sah dieser es als ganz verständlich an. Vielleicht war auch er es, der sich bereits mit dem Gedanken abgefunden hatte. Vielleicht war er es, der inzwischen genügend Zeit gehabt hatte, Harry in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Und vielleicht war es Albus Dumbledore egal, was Harry dachte. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser, der Dracos Problem verstand. Aber Harry tat es nicht. Harry war derjenige, der nicht verstand, was Draco wollte. Er war es auch, der sich nicht bereits mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte. Er war es, der noch nicht die benötigte Zeit gefunden hatte, Draco in einem anderen Licht zu sehen.

Harry verstand überhaupt nichts und schon gar nicht Albus' nächste Worte. Dieser nickte langsam, legte seine Brille zur Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Die Hochzeit wird dann also so bald wie möglich stattfinden."

Harry sprang entsetzt auf. „WIE BITTE?", kreischte er.

„Harry", meinte Dumbledore und hob die Hand. „Setz dich bitte wieder."

„Aber…", begann Harry langsam. „Werde ich hier eigentlich überhaupt nicht gefragt?", knurrte er leise.

Draco grinste ihn hinterhältig an. „Nein, wirst du nicht", erklärte er.

„_Du_, Malfoy, bist mal schön still", fauchte Harry zurück. „Und _Sie_, Dumbledore, hören Sie auf, so einen Schwachsinn zu erzählen. Bin ich hier von Wahnsinnigen umgeben? Es wir _keine_ Hochzeit stattfinden!"

„Oh doch und ob eine stattfinden wird", erklärte Dumbledore. „Und jetzt geht bitte. Ich habe noch zu tun."

Verdattert wurde Harry aus dem Raum geschoben.

**x-x-x-O-x-x-x**

**Es folgt Kapitel III – Auch ich bin verwirrt**

Nachwort:

Ich kann es nur noch einmal allgemein wiederholen. Es freut mich, dass euch auch die Alte Version gefallen hat. Manche mehr als die neue, und manchmal umgekehrt. Doch mach ich eine Überarbeitung nicht Abhängig von den Leser, ich nehme gerne Vorschläge und Kritik an, aber in erster Lienie hat mir so wie die Story war nicht mehr gefallen, und sie wäre sofort im Papierkorb gelandet, wenn ich nicht die Zeit und Lust gefunden hätte eine Neuüberarbeitung zu machen. Beantworte euch das die fragen: Wie? Warum?

**Ach ja, wer die alte Version gerne hätte, schreibt mich bitte an. Ich bin bereit sie euch zu schicken!**


	3. Auch ich bin verwirrt

Lass uns heiraten

Kapitel III

Auch ich bin Verwirrt

Wütend stampfte Harry aus der Tür. "Was fällt dem ein?", knurrte er leise. "Was fällt dir ein, Malfoy?", verbesserte er sich gleich darauf wütend und wirbelte zu Draco. Er riss seinen Mund auf, um wüste Beschimpfungen auf Dracos zu schleudern, doch etwas Seltsames verhinderte dies. Es waren diese eisgrauen Augen und dieses fein geschnittene Gesicht, welches sich ihm näherte. Harry stockte und starrte Draco aus aufgerissenen Augen an. "Was...?", doch weiter kam er nicht.

Draco Malfoy hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, Harrys Gryffindorkrawatte gepackt und Harry sanft zu sich gezogen, bevor er einen unglaublich sanften Kuss auf Harrys Lippen hauchte.

Harry riss erschrocken seine Augen auf und schluckte schwer. Nun, Malfoy wusste zumindest, wie er ihn zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Dennoch versuchte er, sich Sekunden später aus dem Griff des Slytherins zu befreien.

Draco dachte gar nicht daran, sein gerade gefundenes Opfer freizugeben. Er presste seine Lippen wieder auf die von Harry und schließlich ließ es Harry zu. Sein Widerstand, welcher zwar noch in seinem Kopf existierte, aber schon längst nicht mehr von seinem Körper Besitz ergreifen konnte, verrauchte. Harry ließ sich fallen. Ließ sich von diesen unglaublich süßen Lippen verführen. Er hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wie lange dies noch so weitergegangen wäre, wenn es nicht Draco gewesen wäre, welcher sich in einem plötzlichen Einfall von Harry löste.

Harry taumelte leicht und brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder klar denken zu können. Aber als es endlich so weit war, funkelte er Draco wütend an. Sehr wütend. "VERDAMMT, Malfoy", fluchte Harry und wischte sich mit der Hand über den Mund. "Mach das nie wieder", drohte er leise.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Dir schien es allerdings nicht sehr viel gemacht zu haben", erinnerte er ihn an den erwiderten Kuss. "Außerdem... wir sind verlobt!".

Harry knurrte leise auf und ignorierte den ersten Satz mit einer leicht roten Nase. "Es wäre mir neu, dass wir verlobt wären".

"Ach?" entgegnete Malfoy überrascht. "Nun...", begann er nachdenklich und strich sich mit seiner Hand durch Haar. "Wenn du es unbedingt willst... können wir auch eine Verlobungsfeier veranstalten. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore hätte nichts dagegen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz-", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen.

"Oh Merlin, Potter", zischte der Slytherin. "Tatsache ist, dass wir heiraten werden und das so schnell wie möglich. Aber wenn du davor noch eine Verlobungsfeier brauchst, bitte."

Harry schnappte empört. "Erstens, Malfoy, hast du hier offensichtlich etwas noch nicht verstanden. Und zweitens hassen wir uns und stehen auf verschiedenen Seiten. Und drittens-"

Es war Albus Dumbledore, der Harry unterbrach. "Eine Verlobungsfeier?", fragte er heiter. "Warum nicht?", sagte er lächelnd. "Das kriegen wir schon hin."

Es war das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Augeblicke, dass Harry sprachlos war.

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

"Harry", rief Hermione Granger aufgeregt und winkte Harry zu. "Harry!"

"Was ist denn, Hermione?", fragte Harry genervt. Er hatte im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit Hermione herumzuschlagen. So gerne er seine beste Freundin auch hatte, im Augenblick wollte er lieber alleine sein.

"Endlich habe ich dich gefunden", lächelte das braunhaarige Mädchen. "Ich habe gehört, Cho Chang hat dich vorhin gefragt, ob du mit ihr gehen willst! Stimmt das?".

Genervt rollte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit den Augen. "Und wenn schon. Ist doch egal, ob es stimmt oder nicht." Energisch schritt Harry die Stufen zur Eulerei hoch. Doch so schnell ließ sich Hermione nicht abwimmeln.

"Also hast du Nein gesagt", stellte diese besorgt fest.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", schnalze Harry genervt.

"Warum? Warum hast du nicht Ja gesagt? Ich dachte, du liebst sie."

"Was willst du eigentlich, Hermione?", fuhr der Gryffindor seine beste Freundin an und blieb stehen. "Dir kann es doch egal sein, ob ich mit Cho gehe oder nicht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich Nein gesagt habe."

"Ist es wegen Malfoy und seiner Bitte?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", wiederholte Harry und schritt an ihr vorbei. Hermione schaute Harry mit besorgter Miene nach. Harry selber fing fast an, die letzten Stufen hinauf zu rennen.

Er wusste selber nicht, warum er Cho einen Korb gegeben hatte. Er hatte nur das Gefühl gehabt, dass es besser gewesen war, Nein zu sagen. Etwas störte ihn an Malfoys Bitte und dies ließ ihn nicht los. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sein Mate war. Okay, jetzt fragte sich nur noch, was es hieß, ein Mate zu sein. Aber darüber konnte er sich auch noch ein andermal kümmern. Etwas störte ihn bei dieser ganzen Sache gewaltig. Nur was? In Gedanken vertieft rief er seine Eule, welche sofort zu ihm geflogen kam und er streichelte Hedwig vorsichtig. Er musste sich entscheiden, das wusste er. Doch etwas hielt ihn davon ab, einfach Nein zusagen und somit die Sache zu erledigen. Für ihn war es klar, dass er noch eine Chance hatte, Nein oder Ja zu sagen und es schien auch ein wenig in Malfoys Interesse zu liegen, dass er freiwillig zusagte. Aber nur ein klein wenig.

"Ach, Hedwig", seufze er, "was soll ich nur mit Malfoy machen?".

"Wie wäre es, mich einfach zu heiraten und nicht lange herum zu überlegen?", schlug ihm eine vertraute Stimme vor. Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum.

"Malfoy", stellte der Schwarzhaarige fest. "Darf ich erfahren, was du hier machst?"

"Tu mir den Gefallen und nenne mich Draco. Der Name Malfoy...", er stockte kurz, fuhr aber dann unbeirrt fort, "... der Name Malfoy, hat mir nur Schande bereitet, ich möchte ihn nicht länger tragen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. War da noch etwas? Etwas, das der blonde Schönling verschwieg? Dennoch beschloss Harry, sich erstmal keine Gedanken darüber zu machen, warum Draco seinen Nachnamen nicht zu mögen schien. Erstmal war es wichtiger, sich Gedanken über die Hochzeit zu machen. Er wandte sich wieder seiner Eule zu und strich dieser über die weichen Federn.

Vorsichtig trat der blonde Slytherin näher an Harry heran. Manchmal fragte er sich, was der Gryffindor dachte. Harry hatte Recht, wenn wer behauptete, er habe sich schon damit abgefunden. Aber in erster Linie war das nicht der Grund, warum er sich so zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hingezogen fühlte. Es war mehr der Grund, dass sich eine Veela automatisch zu seinem Mate hingezogen fühlte. Es war etwas Ähnliches wie Liebe und doch nicht ganz dasselbe. Vorsichtig legte er Harry die Arme um den Körper und drückte er sich fest ihn. Gleichzeitig verfluchte Draco, dass Harry ihn so anzog und gleichzeitig genoss er die Nähe des anderen. Auch er war verwirrt und obwohl er um einiges mehr Zeit wie Harry gehabt hatte, sich mit dieser Situation abzufinden, war ihm klar, dass ihm die ganze Sache nie wirklich bewusst werden würde.

Harry versteifte sich leicht unter der Berührung, ließ es aber nach kurzem Zögern zu. Probieren konnte er es ja mal. Und der Kuss, den sie getauscht hatten, hatte ihm gefallen. Zögerlich lehnte er sich gegen den Körper des anderen.

Als Draco spürte, dass sich Harry zusehends entspannte, schloss er seine Augen und folgte seinem Instinkt, indem er leichte und sanfte Küsse auf den Nacken des anderen hauchte.

"Warum machst du das?", fragte Harry leise und genoss die Liebkosungen des anderen aus einer Mischung von Ekel, Verwunderung, Gefallen und Neugierde.

Sanft drehte der Slytherin Harry herum, sodass sie sich in die Augen blicken konnten. Langsam beugte er sich nach vorne. Seine Augen huschten über Harry Gesicht. Erst zu den Augen, dann zu den Lippen und wieder zurück zu den Augen, bevor er seine Lippen auf die von Harry legte.

Durch Harry schossen lauter kleine Blitze. Er schloss seine Augen, genoss wieder diese sanften, weichen, süßen himmlischen Lippen auf seinen.

Viel zu schnell löste sich Draco von ihm. Seine Augen schienen leicht zu lächeln, als Draco Harry endlich eine Antwort gab. Draco hatte sich längst umgedreht und war die Treppe heruntergegangen, als Harry die Worte Dracos richtig wahrnahm:

"Weil es mir Spaß macht."

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

- Weil es mir Spaß macht. -

Harry schmunzelte noch immer leicht über diesen Satz. Er hatte ihn sich die letzten Tage immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Eines konnte Malfoy wirklich nicht: Lügen.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass Malfoy Spaß an dieser Sache hatte. Er wollte sich nicht mal vorstellen müssen, was Malfoy alles durchgemacht hatte oder gerade durchmachte. Auch wenn der blonde Slytherin ihm nicht gesagt hatte, was der wahre Grund war, so musste er schon wichtig oder schlimm sein. Denn eines hatte schon längst begriffen: Es gab da noch mehr, was der Slytherin verschwieg. Vielleicht war die Tatsache, dass er der Mate von ihm war, ein Grund, ihn zu heiraten. Aber es schien noch einen zweiten zu geben und den wollte Harry um jeden Preis erfahren.

Es waren inzwischen drei Tage vergangen, seit Draco ihn gefragt hatte. Es war eine Bedenkzeit für Harry gewesen. Dennoch hatten ihm die drei Tage keineswegs gereicht, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen.

"Guten Morgen, Harry", begrüßte Hermione ihn und setzte sich neben ihren Freund.

"Guten Morgen", murmelte Harry und kaute lustlos auf seinem Brot herum.

Gerade als Ron sich neben Hermione setzte und lautstark etwas verkünden wollte, hörte man das Klatschen von Dumbledore und gleich darauf dessen Stimme: "Hiermit möchte ich euch die Verlobung zwischen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy bekannt geben. Eine Party wird es natürlich auch geben! Sie wird bald stattfinden. Ihr könnt jetzt essen."

"Was?", entfuhr es Harry und er ließ sein Brot fallen.

TBC...

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

Es folgt Kapitel IV - Eine Verkündung ohne Absprache

hrlich... ich frage mich gerade ob ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, ob ihr die Story nun mögt oder nicht. Oder ob es einfach nur an der altbekannten Faulschreibkrankheit liegt, welcher jeder Mensch in sich trägt und nur die stärksten und taperfsten unter uns es schaffen diese zu besiegen. Wobei dies Peinlicherweise nur gerade mal 3 von 526 Leuten schaffen! Leute, seit froh das es mich nicht interessiert ob ich Kommentare bekommen, wo nur ein: "Super schnell weiter", drin steht. Was allerdings passiert ist, dass ich dann kein Schlechtes gewissen entwickle und es mal gut ein paar Wochen dauern kann bis ich Lust habe ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.


	4. Eine verkündung ohne Absprache

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x  
_**

**Lass uns heiraten**

_**Kapitel IIII**_

**Eine Verkündung ohne Absprache**

_Erschocken lies Harry seine Gabel fallen. „WAS?"._

_**W**- **WIE**?_

Hatte er Dumbledore und Malfoy nicht klar genug gemacht, dass er ganz sicher nicht heiraten würde? Er hatte zumindest **nicht** zugesagt. Also was sollte das?

„Du...du hast doch nicht wirklich angenommen, oder?" fragte Ron Harry vorsichtig und schaute ihn von der Seite an.

„Nein.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor kalt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mir neu, dass gesagt zu haben. Und ich glaube, ich sollte da etwas klar stellen.".

Wütend erhob er sich und wollte schon die große Halle verlassen. Doch bevor er überhaupt die Türe erreichte, wurde er aufgehalten.

"Potter, wo willst du so eilig hin?" Draco kam in eiligen Schritten auf ihn zu und stellte sich Harry in den Weg. Seine Augen glitzerten leicht.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", scharrte Harry leise und wollte an Draco vorbei gehen, doch dieser stellte sich erneut ihm in den Weg. Harry starrte ich wütend an.

"Wir können doch zusammen in das Klassenzimmer gehen.", versuchte es Draco leise. Harry öffnete den Mund. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, würde er jetzt lachen. Sie waren keine kleinen Kinder mehr, die versuchten miteinander zu gehen, aber noch zu Jung waren, zu verstehen, was an Küssen so toll war. Doch so kam sich Harry gerade vor.

Auch Draco schien sich nicht besonders wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen Er vermied es Harry direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen, stattdessen fixierte er eine Stelle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Eigentlich war es ihm mehr als Peinlich, so etwas zu fragen. Aber er wollte, _musste_, Harry näher kommen.

"**Nein,** können wir nicht. Und jetzt lass mich gehen.", erklärte Harry nach einigen Sekunden und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Er schaffte es gerade mal vier Schritte weit, da hatte ihn Draco schon am Arm gepackt.

"Normale Liebespärchen machen so etwas!", flüsterte Draco mit gesenkter Stimme. Und noch bevor Harry losschimpfen konnte oder sich von Draco befreien konnte, hatte dieser sich nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen vorsichtig auf die von Harry gelegt. Sofort verfluchte sich Harry für seine Schwäche, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und die fehlende Kraft sich zu wehren. Seine Augen schlossen sich von alleine, sein anfänglicher Widerstand verlor sich noch in der Bewegung und die Lippen bewegten sich ganz ohne sein tun.

Draco, welcher versuchte zu verstehen, warum er das Tat, obwohl er gleichzeitig wusste, dass dies ganz eindeutig die Schuld seiner Veelakräfte war, löste sich in dem Augenblick in dem Harrys Widerstand komplett zerbrochen war , aus dem Kuss. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal Harry mit erstaunten Augen an. Er hatte erwartet dass der Gryffindor ihn zurück stoßen würde, sich wehren würde. Aber das er den Kuss erwiderte? Nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht. Langsam ließ er Harry los.

Harry derweil öffnete wieder seine Augen, starrte einige Momente in Dracos Gesicht, bevor er es schaffte, sich wieder zu fangen. Er öffnete den Mund, machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

"WAS SOLLTE DAS MALFOY? HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE? WIR SIND NICHT VERLOBT. UND ICH HABE KEINE AHNNUNG WAS DU UND DUMBLEDORE SICH DABEI GEDACHT HABEN, ES EINFACH ZU BEHAUPTEN. ICH WERDE DICH NIEMALS HEIRATEN. NIMM DOCH DEINE GELIEBTE PANSY PARKINSON. ICH BIN SICHER DIE WÜRDE SICH DARÜBER FREUEN."

"Du bist mein Mate.", zischte Draco zurück. „ Glaub mir, ich wünschte mir, von ganzem Herzen, das es jemand anderes wäre als du, aber mein Körper, mein Verstand, jede Faser meines Körpers verzehrt sich nach dir. Ich kann daran nichts ändern, ich kann es nur akzeptieren."

Harry wurde bei der Aussage rot um die Nase. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dass sich Draco nicht leicht tat bei der Sache. "Ähm…", murmelte Harry leise. Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. **Das** überraschte ihn nun gewaltig. Er sollte sich mal dringend über Veelas erkundigen! Eigentlich hoffe er bis zuletzt, dass Malfoy sich nur einen Spaß erlaubte, und Dumbledore gleich mit. Dass er ihm einfach eins Auswischen wollte, aber so langsam zweifelte ein kleiner Teil in ihm.

Harry schaute verzweifelt zu Draco, dann zu seinen Freunden und wieder zurück. Letztendlich war es Draco, der dem ganzen ein Ende setzte, indem er Harry am Arm packte und Richtung Tür zog.

"Komm Potter, lass uns endlich ins Klassenzimmer gehen. Wir sind eh schon spät dran. Harry hatte gar nicht die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Nicht zum ersten Mal musste er feststellen, dass Draco der Stärkere der beiden war. Schließlich wurde Harry von Draco losgelassen, als sie schon längst die Schülermenge, welche sie beobachtete hatte, hinter sich gelassen hatte. Harry musste zugeben, er war zu sehr in Gedanken, als jetzt loszurennen und Draco alleine stehen zu lassen. Außerdem.. war das nicht eh ein wenig kindisch? Deswegen akzeptierte der Schwarzhaarige es jetzt einfach, dass er zusammen mit Draco den Weg ins Klassenzimmer beschritt. Harry bog, gefolgt von Draco, gerade um eine Ecke, als er zwei vertraute Stimmen hörte.

"Ich bin dafür, dass du trotzdem in meinen Gemächern schläfst, das ist sicherer."

"Ich möchte aber bei Harry schlafen."

Panik stieg Augenblicklich in Harry auf. Das durfte_, konnte_, nicht sein. **Was** machte Sirius hier? Warum war er nicht wenigstens ein Hund? Harry schwirrte der Kopf, als er mit einem Ruck zum stillstand kam. Die Stimmen, welche Sirius Black und Remus Lupin gehörten kamen immer näher. Doch das einzige woran Harry jetzt denken konnte war, dass Draco Malfoy neben ihm stand und dieser unter keinen Umständen bemerken durfte das Sirius da war. Aber was konnte er tun? Panisch blicke Harry um alle Ecken, schaute an sich runter, tastete an seinem Körper, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Hilfe zu bemerken. Also Harry den ersten Fuß von einem der beiden sah, handelte er ohne nachzudenken.

Harry wirbelte herum, drückte Draco gegen die Wand und presste seine Lippen auf die von Draco.

Draco hatte Harry skeptisch beobachtete, wie dieser panisch an sich rumgefummelt hatte und in alle Richtungen geschaut hatte. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als Harry plötzlich herum wirbelte. Doch als er fühlte wie er hart gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde, wollte er ihm ersten Moment aufschreien und den Gryffindor von sich schieben. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück.

Es waren Harrys samtweiche Lippen. Er keuchte überrascht auf, als er sie spürte, und bemerkte gleichzeitig wie seine Veelateile sich zu regen begangen. Es war fast wie ein Rausch, in dem er sich befand. Alle Sinne schalteten sich sofort aus, sein Körper japste, schrie nach dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und brachte Draco um den Verstand. Kurz um, Draco war nicht mehr fähig zu denken, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder zu erahnen was er da gerade tat.

Aber Harry ging es ganz ähnlich. Zwar hatte er nicht damit zu kämpfen, dass er seinen Veelateile wieder unter Kontrolle bekam, aber dafür hatte er mit etwas anderem zu Kämpfen. Und das war fast genauso schlimm. Er verstand nicht, warum er diese himmlisch süßen, weichen Lippen derart verführerisch fand. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie es war einen Jungen zu küssen. Aber ebenso hatte er nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet ein Mädchen zu küssen. Sah man mal von Cho und Ginny ab. Doch bei keinem der zwei hatte er wirklich einen Treffer landen können. Fakt er hatte noch nie einen Jungen oder Mädchen geküsst. Somit hatte er also keine Ahnung, wie es war einen Menschen zu küssen.

"Harry?", riss jemanden Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken taumelte Harry von Draco weg. „Shit!", flüsterte er, während er mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Sein Gesicht wurde feuerrot. So war das nicht gedacht gewesen. Ganz und gar nicht. Einige Sekunden starrten sich die vier nur Gegenseitig an, bis Remus sich räusperte.

„Ähm…."

"Es ist nicht wie du denkst, Remus.", sagte Harry hastig bevor dieser richtig ansetzten konnte, etwas zu sagen. „Ganz und gar nicht, so wie es aussieht, ich hab Draco nicht geküsst… na ja…", stotterte er. „….Nicht so richtig?"

Die Erwachsenen runzelten fast gleichzeitig, genauso wie auch Draco, die Stirn. Sirius fasste sich an den Kopf, kratze leicht an den langen Haaren. „Nun, Harry,", begann er Vorsichtig. „wenn das kein Kuss war… so weiß ich auch nicht weiter.

"Äh...ja.. also", fing Harry wieder an zu stottern. "Da...Das war... nur eine Laune?" Er schaute gequält von einem zum anderen.

Eine Laune also.", wiederholte Remus ruhig. Die Situation war viel zu verquer, als das er sie wirklich verstand.

"Was macht ihr beide eigentlich in Hogwarts?", wechselte Harry schnell das Thema und sah die beiden flehend an.

Sirius nickte als erster. Er hatte denn Wink verstanden, dass Harry jetzt nicht reden wollte und ließ sich auf den Themenwechsel ein. „Wir sind nur zu besuch, zumindest ich", erklärte er. „Remus hat mich nur begleitet."

„Schön.", murmelte Harry. „Und… und wie lange bleibst du?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Solange wie ich will. Was habt ihr jetzt?"

„Zaubertränke.", erklärte Harry wehleidig.

Sirius Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf. „Nimmst du mich mit? Oh, bitte, ich will die alte Fledermaus ein wenig ärgern können.", grinste er.

Draco schnaubte.

„Klar!", grinste Harry, mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco. Sirius grinste zufrieden und war Sekundenspäter ein Hund. Dieser wedelte erfreut mit dem Schwanz und bellte leicht.

"Potter," murmelte Draco nahe bei ihm. „wir sollten. Wir sind spät dran."

Harry nickte. „Du hast Recht." Dann wandte er sich an Remus. „Wir sehen uns.", lächelte er.

**_x-x-x-_O_-x-x-x_**

Trotz, dass die beiden das letzte Stück gerannt waren, kamen die beiden Schüler zu spät zum Unterricht. Harry riss die Türe auf und blieb mitten in dieser stehen. Draco wäre beinnahe in diesen Gerannt. Severus Snape fuhr herum, als er hörte wie die Türe aufgerissen wurde.

"Sieh an, sieh an, Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy lassen sich auch noch in meinem Unterricht blicken. 10 Punkte Abzug für beide von euch. Außerdem müsste mein Klassenzimmer mal wieder geputzt werden."

"Dann schwingen Sie mal den Besen", war alles was Draco dazu zu sagen hatte.

Severus Augen verengten sich gefährlich zu zwei Schlitzen und seine Antwort war nur ein leises zischen: "Weitere 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und nun setzen Sie sich oder muss ich jedem von Ihnen weitere 50 Punkte abziehen?"

Harry versteifte sich sofort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" Draco schleifte den murmelten Gryffindor wortlos neben sich auf die Bank. Als plötzlich ein leises Knurren neben Snape ertönte. Diese fuhr herum und starrte einige Sekunden in Schnuffels Gesicht.

"**_Was_** hat dieser Köter hier zu suchen?"

"Entschuldigen sie Professor, der gehört zu mir.", erklärte Harry hastig.

"20 weitere Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", knurrte er im Einklang mit Schnuffel. "Und schaffen sie mir diesen Flohfänger vom Hals!"

"Schnuffel komm her!", zischte Draco leise. Harry war in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nicht der einzige der sich leicht über das verhalten des Hundes wunderte. Doch sie hatte weit aus besseres zu tun, als sich über einen _Hund_ zu wundern.

Severus wirbelte wieder herum, und begann hektisch die Reihen auf und ab zu gehen. "Also.", begann er leise. „nachdem nun alle eingetroffen wären, kann ich ja beginnen, zu erklären, aus was die heutige Arbeit besteht. Der Zähmungs-Trank. Ein Trank den die Person kurzeitig willenlos macht. Dies ist eine Partnerarbeit und einer von ihnen wird den Trank mit einem Haar von ihrem Partner trinken, die Paare bilden sie jeweils mit ihrem Nachbarn. Der Trank hält zwei Stunden an. Deswegen bekommen Sie die nächste Stunde frei."

"Potter, du wirst diesen Trank probieren!", erklärte Draco und lehnte sich nach hinten.

"Bitte?", knurrte Harry. „Wieso ich?".

"Einer von uns muss es machen.", zischte Draco zurück. „Und ich werde es nicht sein!"

"Das werden wir ja sehen!", fauchte Harry leise und sprang auf, um die Zutaten zu holen. Was dachte sich dieser aufgeblasene Slytherin eigentlich? Er war nicht der Trottel vom Dienst, mit dem man alles machen konnte. Er würde es Malfoy schon noch zeigen.

Die Stirn tief in Falten gezogen, kehrte Harry zurück, setzte sich auf seinen Platz und stellte die Zutaten auf den Tisch.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief mehr oder weniger ruhig und am Ende der Stunde hatte jeder einen Trank vor sich stehen.

Nun, wie es Draco geschafft hatte, dass Harry den Trank zu sich nahm, war eigentlich ganz einfach: Draco hatte vor Harry geschafft ein Haar von diesem in den Trank zu geben, und es wäre nur in einem Desaster geendet, wenn Harry auch noch ein Haar von Draco in den Trank getan hätte. Also musste sich Harry unter hunderten Flüchen und Drohungen seinem Schicksal fügen und den Trank schluckten.

Einen Moment passierte nichts, doch dann fühlte er wie sich ein unglaublicher Druck in seinem Kopf ausbreitete und ein leichter Schleier sich über seine Augen breitete. Er spürte wie Draco ihn in seine Richtung zog. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung und schaute diesen fragend an.

Kurz zögerte Draco, aber dann entglitt seinen Lippen die leise gestellte frage:

"Harry, mal ganz ehrlich, magst du mich?"

Harry starrte durch verschleierten Augen Draco an. „Nein", murmelte er leise, ohne, dass sich seine Lippen wirklich bewegten. Es war ein komisches Gefühl zu spüren, wie einem der eigene Körper nicht mehr gehorchte.

"Und würdest du mich heiraten?", lautete Draco weitere geflüsterte frage.

"Niemals", erklärte Harry weiter. Er schluckte leicht, legte den Kopf leicht schief und versuchte angestrengt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Draco seufzte. So etwas in der Art hatte er schon erwartete. Ein Teil in ihm war froh darüber, doch einem anderem Teil gab es ihm einen Stich. Er schluckte leise, bevor er sich abwand und sich erhob. Mit der einen Hand packte er seine und Harrys Schultasche und mit der anderen Harrys Arm selber, um diesen aus dem Klassenzimmer zu ziehen. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Wie auch? Sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie Watte und die Augen waren verschleiert. Er hatte mit anderem zu kämpfen, als vor Malfoy wegzulaufen.

Draco selbst, wusste nicht genau wohin er, zusammen mit Harry, ging. Eigentlich lief er nur ziellos die Gänge entlang, auf der Suche nach etwas, was ihm half mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Ein Blick auf die Seite, zeigte ihm, das Schnuffel ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ und Harry auf Schritt und tritt verfolgte. Draco schnaubte leise. Sollte dieser ruhig. Momentan störte der Köter nicht, und wenn sich dies ändern sollte, so wusste er ganz genau wie er neugierige Tiere los bekam.

Es war Sirius der auf einmal stehen blieb und leise winselte. Eigentlich hatte Draco vor, Schnuffel zu ignorieren und einfach weiter zu gehen, doch der Hund bellte laut und packte Draco am Bein.

„Spinnst du, Köter?", fauchte Draco, ließ Harry los und haute nach dem Hund, doch bevor die Hand ein zweites Mal auf den Kopf von Sirius landen konnte, hatte sich Sirius zurück verwandelt. Sirius Hand hielt Dracos fest.

„Wage es noch mal mich zu schlagen,", zischte er bedrohlich. „dann zeig ich dir mal, wie es ist verprügelt zu werden."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Das werden wir ja sehen!", zischte er zurück.

Sirius starrte noch einige Sekunden Draco an, bevor er diesen losließ und sich umwand, um den eigentlichen Grund seines Stehenbleibens zu inspizieren.

Es war ein kleiner Junge von gerade mal 11 Jahren.

„Hey!", murmelte Sirius und rüttelte leicht an dessen Schultern. Der Junge fuhr erschrocken hoch und starrte ängstlich in Sirius Gesicht. Nicht nur Sirius zog erschrocken die Luft ein. Das Gesicht des Kindes war Blut verschmiert, blau- lila unterlaufen, das Rechte Augen war angeschwollen und die Lippen aufgesprungen.

„Meine Güte.", flüsterte Sirius. „Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er den

Kleinen. Doch das Kind schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog ihn wieder ein.

Draco stand mit gerunzelter Stirn daneben. „Bist du nicht Joshua O´Shan?"

Joshua schüttelte nur den Kopf, biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte

verbissen auf eine Stelle am Boden.

"Doch, natürlich bist du O´Shan. Meine Güte.", murmelte Draco und schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von dem geschundenen Körper zu nehmen. "Wer hat dir das angetan?" Kurz zögerte der Slytherin, doch dann kniete er sich Vorsichtig neben den jüngeren Slytherin und strich ihm leicht ein paar blutverklebte Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Harry stand nur überfüßig da und kämpfte mit sich selber. Er registrierte Joshua kaum. Noch bemerkte er Dracos Führsorge. Viel eher kämpfte er damit diese dicke Fülle aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, und gleich dann auch noch den Schleier über den Augen. Doch er scheiterte kläglich und außer Kopfschmerzen erreichte er nichts. Harry stöhnte leicht auf, rieb sich den Schädel und ließ seinen Blick durch die Gegend wandern, um Draco zu finden und diesen zu fragen, wie er wieder klar denken konnte.

Joshua zuckte unter Dracos leichten Berührungen zusammen. Deshalb ließ Draco seine Hand wieder sinken. "Du solltest schnellstens in den Krankenflügel und jemand muss Prof. Snape bescheid sagen.", schloss Draco und erhob sich wieder.

"Potter, bring O´Shan in den Krankenflügel, ich werde derweil Prof. Snape holen."

Harrys Kopf nickte mechanisch. Er kannte das Gefühl, welches gerade durch seinen Körper glitt vom Imperiusfluch. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er beim Imperio lang nicht solche Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu brechen. Er kniete sich vor den kleinen Jungen und deutete ihm, auf seinen Rücken zu klettern. Zögerlich tat dieser das auch. Harry erhob sich gerade, als Joshua noch mal seine Stimme erhob.

"Malfoy.", murmelte er mit zittriger Stimme. "Bitte geh nicht zu Prof. Snape. Es war nur eine Prügelei, nichts Ernstes also. Ich will ihn wegen so etwas nicht belästigen."

Doch Draco schüttelte nur den kopf, nickte Sirius und Harry einmal zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in eiligen Schritten zu Severus Snapes Büro ging, während Harry und Sirius, welcher bereits wieder ein Hund war, langsam zum Krankenflügel gingen.

Als Draco beim Büro des Lehrers ankam, stürmte er regelrecht die Türe und kam schnaufend vor Prof. Snape zum stehen.

"Mr. Malfoy, was erlauben Sie sich? Sie können doch nicht einfach so in mein Büro stürmen."

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.", murmelte Draco, strich sich eine lange Strähne aus dem Gesicht und grinste den Professor schief an. "Aber der Erstklässler Joshua O´Shan wurde verprügelt. Ich nehme nicht an, dass er sagen wird wer ihn blau und lila geschlagen hat."

"Joshua O´Shan?", hackte Snape nach und legte das Pergament, welches er bis gerade eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, auf den Schreibtisch. "Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Und du hast in der Tat Recht, wenn du sagt, er möchte nicht damit rausrücken.", murmelte er. "Ich werde mich gleich darum kümmern."

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

Harry keuchte leise unter Joshuas Gewicht, doch hielt er trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen und Gliederschmerzen durch und brachte den Jungen heil in den Krankenflügel. Dort setzte er den Jungen auf eins der Betten und bog erst mal seinen Rücken durch.

"Darf ich den Grund ihres Besuches erfahren?", fragte Madame Pomfree und kam vom Nebenzimmer auf Harry zu. Harry hob träge den Kopf und deutete mit dem Finger auf Joshua.

"Mr. Potter? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", fragte Madame Pomfree weiter und wandte sich den jüngeren Schüler auf dem Bett zu. Erschrocken schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und kam zögerlich näher. "Oh, bei Merlin!", murmelte sie. "Wie konnte das passieren? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen O´Shan?"

Joshua nickte langsam. "Jaah!", murmelte er leise. "Es ist nichts Neues."

"Aber das ist das erste mal, dass sie zu mir kommen, du meine Güte.", murmelte sie wieder und tupfte mit einem Tuch die Wunden ab.

Harry schloss langsam seine Augen und setzte sich auf eins der Bette. Auf einmal wurden die Kopfschmerzen schlimmer. Drückten gegen seine Hautdecke, hämmerten sich in den Kopf, ließen seine Ohren rauschen. Harry stöhnte leise auf, biss die Zähne zusammen und kniff die Augen zusammen. So blieb er eine kurze Weile reglos sitzen, bis plötzlich alles vorbei war. Überrascht öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen wieder und blinzelte mit den Augen.

Genau in dem Moment kamen Draco und Snape in den Krankenflügel. Draco lächelte Harry an, während Severus den Jungen nur mürrisch zu nickte.

"Alles Ok?", flüsterte Draco. Harry nickte benommen den Kopf. "Jetzt wieder.", knurrte er. "Das bekommst du zurück!"

Auf Dracos Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln. "Ich freu mich schon drauf!"

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

Als die beiden die große Halle erreichten, hatte Harry gar nicht die

Möglichkeit die Situation zu erfassen, sondern wurde knallhart an den

Slytherin Tisch gezerrt. Harry schnappte nach Luft und starrte Draco empört an. „Was soll das?", zischte er Draco an, als er sich neben diesen setzte. „Bin ich jetzt dein Sklave oder was?"

Doch Draco konnte nicht mehr Antworten, jemand anderes kam ihn zuvor. "Potter, bist du etwa schon so geblendet vom unserem Prinzen, dass du ganz vergessen hast, dass hier der Slytherintisch ist und du ein Gryffindor bist?", fragte Millicent schnippisch und drehte sich zu Harry um.

"Beschwere dich bei eurem so genannten Prinzen!", erklärte Harry.

„Er scheint mich nicht mehr gehen lassen zu wollen."

Millicent lachte kurz auf. "Steht dein Geliebter nicht mehr unter dem Zähmungs-Trank, Draco?" Bei mir hat Goyle leider 5 der Schlangenzungen zuviel rein getan und er hat deswegen nur 10 Minuten angehalten. Aber Pansy hat es schlimm erwischt. Na ja, eigentlich ist sie selber schuld. Wer lässt sich auch von Crabbe zähmen?"

"Was ist ihr denn widerfahren?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und lugte zu der völlig aufgelösten Pansy.

Dieses Mal lachte Milli noch lauter. "Sie hat mit Crabbe geschlafen, konnte ja nicht anders. Na ja, sie war vorher noch Jungfrau, und wollte ihr erstes Mal eigentlich Draco schenken."

"Mir?", fragte Draco nach und hob die Augenbrauen. „Welch eine

Horrorvorstellung."

Harry kichernd leise und nahm sich etwas von dem Braten.

"Mein erstes Mal wird auf jeden Fall mit Potter sein.", erklärte Draco.

Harry verschluckte sich. "Du bist noch Jungfrau?", fragte er hustend.

"Hast du erwartet Draco wäre keine Jungfrau mehr?"", fragte Milli überrascht. „Vergiss nicht! Er ist eine Veela."

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Draco lachte auf. "Was denkst du von mir Potter? Dass ich mit jedem zweitem ins Bett springe?"

Harry nickte wieder, hustete noch einmal leicht, bevor sich wieder fing.

"Und wie steht es mit dir Potter?", fragte Millicent neugierig. „Noch Jungfrau?"

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein."

"Mit wem hast du geschlafen?", fragte Draco misstrauisch und legte den Kopf leicht schief.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das geht euch nichts an.", erklärte er. „Das wäre den Personen nicht fair gegenüber.", erklärte er.

Millicent zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern. „Ich nehmen mal an, du hast recht", murmelte sie. „Ich hätte es aber gerne gewusst."

„Da bist du nicht die einzige", knurrte Draco leise.

"Und was ist mit dir Millicent?", lenkte Harry die Aufmerksamkeit von sich weg.

"Ahm..." Millicent wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. "Ich bin mit Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw zusammen."

"Du bist mit einem Mädchen zusammen?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Interessant."

"Was ist daran so interessant?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. "Du bist mit einem Jungen verlobt."

"Nein!", erklärte Harry kalt und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Bin- ich- nicht."

"Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung.", erklärte Draco.

"Klappe.", fauchte Harry in Richtung Draco und stand auf.

"Wo willst du hin, Potter?"

"Dahin, wo mich deine blühende Fantasie nicht erreichen kann.", zischte Harry und rauschte aus der großen Halle, wo er beinahe mit Ron zusammen stieß.

"Harry, warte mal.", rief Ron diesen nach, weil Harry einfach an Ron vorbei rauschte und diesen nicht beachtete. "Ich hab dich die ganze Zeit über gesucht.", erklärte er. "Los, erzähle schon, warum Dumbledore eure Verlobung angekündigt hat.".

"Weil Albus Dumbledore sie nicht mehr alle hat.", zischte Harry leise." Und Draco Malfoy auch nicht!"

"Oh!", machte Ron. "Und sie haben das ganz ohne deine Zustimmung

durchgezogen?", fragte Ron überrascht und pfiff durch die Lippen.

"Jaah, Verdammt!", erklärte Harry genervt.

"Mich würde ja eher mal der Grund interessieren.", erklärte Hermione, wendete sie sich beim Gehen an die beiden Jungen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore, noch Malfoy, so etwas machen würden, ohne das es einen triftigen Grund gibt."

"Das ist doch bestimmt nur ein Vorwand, um dir eins auszuwischen. Glaub mir, spätestens wenn du ihm sagst, dass du ihn liebst, sagt er dir, dass das ein Witz ist und dann lacht er dich aus.", sagte Ron ziemlich von seiner Theorie überzeugt.

"Und was ist mit Dumbledore?", fragte Hermione skeptisch mit hochgezogenen Augenbraunen.

"Als Malfoy ihm die Gründe sagte hat dieser sofort zugestimmt und mich nicht einmal gefragt."

"Und?", hackte das Mädchen nach. "Sag schon! Was sind Malfoys Gründe dich zu so einer Hochzeit überreden zu wollen?"

Harry setzte gerade an, Hermione zu antworten. Doch da kamen sie schon im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer an, und so war Harry gezwungen, das Gespräch mit seinen Freunden zu verschieben.

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

Harry, Ron und Hermione bogen gerade um die Ecke, als sie beinahe in jemanden hineinliefen. Es war Blaise Zabini. Dieser grinste sie von einem Ohr zum nächsten an.

"Hi.", meinte er.

"Ähm...hi.", murmelte Harry. Hatte er sich getäuscht und nun spinnten alle Slytherins? Oder wieso wurden sie jetzt schon vom zweiten Slytherin verfolgt?

"Nicht du.", meinte Blaise und beugte sich zu Ron hin. "Du... hi.", meinte er zu Ron gewandt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dieser Zabini war seltsam.

"Ähm...hi.", stammelte Ron nach Harry und Blaise.

Harry wandte seinen Kopf zu Ron, welcher sich auch nicht gerade besser benahm.

„Heute Abend schon was vor?", fragte Blaise keck, ohne sein breites grinsen zu verlieren.

Ron schüttete knallrot den Kopf.

„Perfekt!", erklärte Blaise, hauchte Ron einen kleinen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. „Ich hole dich um acht ab!"

Dann war er verschwunden. Hermione und Harry starrten diesem mit offenem Mund nach.

"Ronald Weasley!", rief Hermione überrascht aus. „Was war das?"

Ron wandte seinen knallroten Kopf Hermione vor. Er wimmerte leise. „_Das_ war mit abstand der heißeste Typ des Universums!".

Harry und Hermione starrten sich einige Sekunden in die Augen bevor sie beide gleichzeitig begann zu lachen. Ron schaute sie empört an.

„Hey!"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Und? Wie ist es passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig. Gemeinsam machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

„Ähm,", murmelte Ron. „später!", nuschelte er.

„Nix da.", bestimmte Hermione und packte Rons Arm, um ihn direkt in den Jungeschlafsaal der Siebtklässer zu schleifen. Erst dort ließ sie ihn los. Ron setzte sich mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Bett und schaute seine beiden Freunde fragend an.

Hermione hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte den fragenden Blick. „Na los!", forderte sie ihn auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Erzähle schon!"

"Alsooo.", begann Ron gedehnt, senkte den Blick. Hob ihn wieder und senkte ihn wieder. „Der Trank..."

„Meine Güte, Ron!", unterbrach Hermione ihn. „Jetzt sag endlich, was passiert ist!"

Rons Nase wurde puderrot. „Wirhabenunsgeküsstund...", nuschelte Ron.

„RON!", kreischte Hermione. „**Langsam** _und_ **deutlich**."

Harry kicherte unter hervorgehaltener Hand. „Hermione! Lass ihn doch, wenn er nichts sagen will."

Ron nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, während Hermione frustriert aufstöhnte. „Gut! Lassen wir das. Ron hat was mit Zabini und will uns nicht sagen, wie, warum, weshalb. Egal! Es ist doch eigentlich sowieso egal, wenn die beiden zusammen sind.", erwiderte sie beleidigt.

Ron Atmente erleichtert aus.

„Und darf ich wenigstens wissen, was für ein Grund Malfoy nun hat? Oder bleibt das auch ein großen Geheimnis?", wandte sich das Mädchen mit einem wütenden Blick an Harry. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sag es dir schon, das weißt du.", erwiderte er.

Hermione legte ihre Hände auf die Knie und starrte Harry gebannt an. Harry wusste nicht zum wievielten Male er nun ansetzte, die Gründe zusagen. Ebenso wie er nicht wusste, zum wievielten Mal er unterbrochen wurde. Doch dieses Mal ärgerte er sich darüber. Es war Seamus Finnigan, welcher in den Jungeschlafsaal gestürmt kam und sie außer Atem anstarrte. Harry hätte ihn wohl ignoriert, und auch die anderen beiden, wenn Seamus nicht plötzlich das Wort an Ron gerichtete hätte.

"Ron ich muss mit dir sprechen."

Die drei Freunde starrten sich einige Momente lang an, bevor Harry hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte. Ron wandte sich gequält an Seamus.

„Was?", fragte er leicht gereizt. Er würde jetzt viel lieber Harry zuhören.

„Es geht um deine Eule Pig."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist mit ihr?", fragte er sofort.

Seamus zögerte kurz, bevor er weiter sprach. "Seit ein paar Tagen fliegt sie mir ständig hinterher und will ständig etwas für mich erledigen. Entweder du kümmerst dich wieder richtig um sie, und zeigst ihr, wer ihr ‚Herr' ist, oder aber du gibst sie gleich mir!"

"Pig ist meine Eule.", erklärte Ron und erhob sich leicht.

"Dann kümmere dich so um sie, wie es sich gehört.", knurrte Seamus. „Aber machen wir es so. Wenn sie zu dir zurückkehrt, dann gehört sie dir. Wenn nicht, dann behalte ich sie."

"Das nennt man Diebstahl.", rief Ron, dem gerade auf der Treppe Richtung Schlafsaal verschwindenden Seamus hinterher.

"Nicht, wenn sie freiwillig zu mir kommt, erwiderte Seamus noch, bevor er sich abwandte und den Jungenschlafsaal verlies.

Ron sprang auf und wollte dem Iren nachlaufen, doch Hermione hielt ihn zurück. "Seamus hat leider Recht, Ron."

"Aber..."

"Es ist die Entscheidung der Eule bei wem sie sein will." erklärte Hermione. „Auch wenn Eulen so etwas wie Haustiere sind, sind sie doch freie Tiere. Und wir sollten ihnen diese Freiheit lassen."

„Aber..", begann Ron von neuem. Doch Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Lass sie! Ich kauf dir eine neue, wenn du willst."

Ron schaute sie finster an. „Es geht mir doch nicht darum."

"Hey Leute,", rief ein Drittklässler. "hier will ein Hund rein. Wem gehört der?"

"Schnuffel!", rief Harry und erhob sich. "Der gehört zu mir."

"Was macht Sirius hier?", flüsterte Ron überrascht. Hermione zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sagt es uns Harry, irgendwann man. Wenn er uns überhaupt irgendwann mal etwas sagen wird.", knurrte sie leise und funkelte den Schwarzhaarigen an, welcher gerade, zusammen mit Schnuffel, wieder vor ihnen auftauchte.

"Ich denke, ich möchte jetzt ins Bett gehen. Ich bin müde.", entschuldigte sich Harry. "Willst du mitkommen, Schnuffel?"

Schnuffel schüttelte einmal kräftig mit dem Kopf und legte sich vor Rons Füßen auf den Boden. Harry nickte verstehend und ging alleine nach oben, um erst einmal ordentlich zu duschen.

Hermione starrte ihm frustriert nach und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Die Welt hasst mich.", bestimmte sie und stand auf. „Ich gehe zu Lavender und Parvati, vielleicht wollen die mir ja was sagen.", fauchte sie leise und stapfte davon. Ron und Sirius wechselten einen verständnislosen Blick.

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

"Ich habe gehört, du bist mit dem Wiesel zusammen.", ertönte eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Bad. Draco Malfoy begutachtete sich gerade im Spiegel. Eine Zahnbürste im Mund, und die Hände angestrengt in seinen Haaren verkeilt. Seine Augen funkelten schlecht gelaunt, als er seine Mähne und das blasse Gesicht betrachtete.

Blaise Zabini steckte seinen Kopf in das Bad. „Bitte?", fragte verwirrt.

„Ob du mit _Ron Weasley_ zusammen bist?", wiederholte Draco seine Frage, und wandte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Du weißt schon, das Wiesel, was immer wie eine Klette an Potter hängt."

„Ach so!", murmelte Blaise und steckte seinen Kopf wieder zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal. „Jaah," erklärte er dann gedehnt, setzte sich auf das Bett und biss in den Apfel. „Was dagegen?"

Draco tauchte kurz hinter ihm in der Türe auf. „Natürlich!", meinte er. „Das gleicht einem Hochverrat."

„Ach?", fragte Blaise überrascht, hob den Kopf und ließ den Apfel sinken. „Und dein Techtelmechtel mit Potter?"

Draco warf sein langes Haar in einem Schwung zur Seite, präsentierte Stolz seine Mähne und krabbelte dann auf sein Bett. „Davon hängt mein Leben ab.", informierte er und seine schmalen Hände verschwanden in dem Nachtkästchen.

„Aha.", murmelte Blaise mit spitzen Mund. Draco kramte kurz angestrengt in seiner Schublade rum, bevor er seine Hände wieder hervor holte und eine kleine silberne Kette mit einem grünen Opal als Anhänger zum Vorschein brachte. „Du verstehst.", begann Draco. „ich mach das ganze nicht zum Spaß. Potter ist mein Mate, und auf seltsamer Art und weiße zieht er mich an, dass ich ihn hier und jetzt..." er stockte, lief leicht rot und ansteckte die Kette weg. „Egal!"

"Was ist das für eine Kette?", wechselte Blaise grinsend das Thema. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es Draco unangenehm war und mit kleinen Gesten wollte er beweisen, dass man auf seine Freundschaft zählen konnte.

"Nur ein Talisman.", nuschelte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in das weiche Kissen. „Weiß aber auch nicht genau für was der steht."

Skeptisch betrachtete Blaise seinen Freund. "Ist das nicht ein wenig riskant?"

Harry Potter konnte es nicht glauben! Er saß tatsächlich am Gryffindortisch. Allerdings lies Draco es sich nicht nehmen sich ebenfalls mit an den eben jenen zu setzen. Harry bedachte dies mit einem bösen Blick.

"Was soll das?", zischte Harry wütend.

"Wisst ihr schon das Neuste?", sprach Lavender mit leuchtenden Augen.

Harry seufzte leise und wandte seinen Blick zu dem aufgeregten Mädchen. „Jaah.", meinte er gedehnt, ohne wirklich interessiert zu sein.

"Pansy, hat Crabbe gefragt, ob er mit ihr gehen will."

Draco prustete in sein Essen. "Ich dachte die Frau hat einen guten Geschmack.", murmelte er. "Schließlich hat sie mich mehrmals gefragt ob ich sie heiraten will."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst sie doch!", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich an Draco wandte. „So! Wärst wenigstens du so Gnädig und würdest mir sagen, wieso du ,in Gottes Namen, Harry heiraten willst?", knirschte sie mit den Zähnen.

"Das hat er euch noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Draco sichtlich überrascht und hob seinen Kopf. Er starrte erst Hermione und dann Harry an. "Ich hatte erwartet, dass es schon die gesamte Schule weiß. Aber wenn ihr wollt kläre ich euch auf."

Hermione Augen begangen zu leuchten. „Wenigstens einer, der kein Geheimnis bei allem macht."

Draco lachte auf und setzte an, ihre brennende Neugierde zu stillen. „Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach.", erklärte er. „Ich bin eine Veela und Potter mein Mate, alles geklärt?"

Hermiones Augen wurden groß, doch nickte sie fast schon mechanisch. „Jaah.", hauchte sie mit großen Augen . Harry seufzte genervt und Ron schaute dümmlich in die Runde an. „Ein was?", hackte er nach.

Doch Draco erhob sich und schaute die Gryffindors mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an. „Verwandlung fängt gleich an.", erklärte er. Schnell beugte er sich runter und küsste Harry leicht auf die Lippen.

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Lass das!", murmelte er kläglich.

„Gewöhne dich schon mal daran.", zwinkerte Draco nur. „Schließlich sind wir beide verlobt."

„Ich freue mich auf den Tag, an dem du mit diesen Blödsinn aufhörst.", murrte Harry.

„Das, mein Lieber, passiert erst, wenn wir verheiratet sind!", erklärte Draco, noch bevor er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand.

Harry schaute ihm mit einem verständnislos Blick nach. Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf und Ron schaute noch immer genauso verwirrt in der Gegend rum. „Mate?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Der Vormittag verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Harry ging den anderen Schülern, soweit es ihm gelang, aus dem Weg, ignorierte die Massen von Fragen und Ron, welcher noch immer nicht verstand warum Draco Harry heiraten wollte. Am Mittag setzte sich Harry an den Gryffindortisch und häufte sich gerade etwas von der Lasagne auf den Teller, als er von hinten umarmt wurde und leichte Küsse in seinen Nacken gehaucht wurden. Gleichzeitig fühlte er etwas Kaltes an seinem Hals. Mit den Schultern versuchte er Draco wegzudrücken, doch da löste sich der Slytherin freiwillig und setzte sich neben ihn. Harrys Hand wanderte zu seinem Hals und umschloss die silberne Kette, befühlte den Stein, welcher in diese eingelassen war. Er schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss die Sache später zu regeln.

„Darf ich wissen, was du schon wieder hier zu suchen hast?", fragte er Draco dann leicht säuerlich.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich wollte nur bei dir sein.", erklärte dieser. Harry schnaubte. Gerade als Draco etwas erwidern wollte kam Hermione zu ihnen und setzte sich Draco und Harry gegenüber.

„Es ist einfach unglaublich.", knurrte sie und pfefferte das Buch auf den Tisch. „Schon wieder müssen alles die Hauselfen machen.", fauchte sie. „Kochen, putzen, Feuer anzünden, und dann müssen die Schüler auch noch extra Schmutz machen. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

Ron stöhnte auf. „Nicht schon wieder!", murmelte er frustriert. „Schon wieder dieses Belfer.".

„RON!", keifte Hermione. „Das heißt B. Elfe. R."

Ron verdrehte nur die Augen und schaute wehleidig auf die anderen beiden. Wogegen Draco hellhörig wurde. „Was meinst du mit diesem Belfer?", fragte Draco nach.

„B. Elfe. R", verbesserte Hermine. „Bund für Elfenrechte."

„Aja", meinte Draco gedehnt. „Und worum geht es bei diesem –_Bund für Elfenrechte_?"

Hermione legte einen wissenden Blick auf. „Es geht um die Elfenrecht. Es ist das Letzte, wie die Zauberer die Elfen behandeln. Elfen brauchen auch ihre Rechte. Schluss mit der Sklaverei!", erklärte sie und klatschte auf den Tisch.

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen und hob die Augenbrauen. „Das hört sich doch… interessant an.", meinte er vorsichtig.

Ron stöhnte auf, nuschelte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und Hermione strahle über das gesamte Gesicht, während Harry nur gequält lächelte.

Dann wurde Draco von Hermione belagert. Sie redete ihm zu, erklärte was es damit wirklich auf sich hatte und ob er nicht mitmachen wolle. Es erschreckte Harry, als er sah, mit welcher Begeisterung Draco zuhörte, zustimmend nickte, oder ein Gegenargument brachte, was eine große Diskussion verursachte. Harry beobachtete das den Rest des Tages mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Da hatten sich ja zwei gefunden. Einen Moment wünschte er, Hermione wäre der Mate von Draco, dann hätte er den ganzen Ärger nicht.

°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals hinab, in der Absicht sich gleich mit Draco zu treffen, wie er es versprochen hatte, als Hermione seinen Weg kreuze.

„Harry, warte mal, du triffst dich doch jetzt mit Draco, oder?" 

„Jaah.", erklärte Harry gedehnt. „Wenn du mit Draco Malfoy meinst, schon."

„Natürlich meine ich ihn, du Dummkopf, oder kennst du noch einen zweiten Draco?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Nein, ich wundere mich nur.".

Hermione schüttelte darüber nur missbilligend den Kopf. „Wie du meinst.". Dann hielt sie Harry ein Buch hin. „Kannst du ihm das bitte geben?"

Harry nahm skeptisch das Buch an sich. „Mach ich.", erwiderte er und begutachtete das Buch von allen Seiten. Er beschloss nicht nachzufragen, um was es sich handelte. Dann winkte er ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann.

°°°°°°

Es folgt Kapitel V -

Danke an die Kommentarschreiber:

Nobody's Dream, jannik , garfieldsg08, Claudia, Tristesse, LittleWhisper, Nuin

**Nobody's Dreams:** Nun, ich denke ich kann dich gut verstehen, und für dich und ein paar andere tut es mir auch leid, aber ich bin da nach so langer Zeit, zum Teil einfach nur noch genervt von den Schwarzlesern, dass ich einfach keine Lust habe mich weiterhin Stundenlang hinzusetzten um ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Sollte ich, wie ich es Momentan mit meinen anderen Storys machen, die hier wieder löschen, so schicke ich dennen, von dennen ich denke sie haben wirklich interesse an der Story, die fertige Storys. Doch im Netz leben meine Storys nur durch die Kommentare. Punkt.

**garfieldsg08**: Nun Harry ist schon bewusst, dass Draco eine Veela ist, doch ist ihm nicht bewusst, was ein Mate ist. Da ihn das bis jetzt alles nicht sonderlich interessiert hat, hat er sich auch nie gedanken über Veelas gemacht.

**LittleWhisper**: Nun, diese Story lang mal bei fast 40 Kapitel, das sind alles nur alte Kommentare. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es an den kurzen Kapiteln liegt, weil dann müsstest du doch jetzt jede Menge schreiben können, oder? Nun, ich lasse mich gerne vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Ach ja, noch etwas, ichfinde es nicht gerade nett wenn man einen Autoren beschuldigt, allgemein nur Lob und Begeisterung von einem Leser zu erwarten. Es gibt Autoren die nicht mit Kritik umgehen können, die es brauchen vollgepumt mit Lob zu werden, aber glaube mir, nicht jeder Autor ist so, und es gibt durchaus welche die mit Kritik umgehen können, ohne gleich sich Persöhnlich angegriffen zu fühlen. Also, traue dich auch Kritik zu schreiben, dennauch diewird erwartet -zwinker-

**Nuin:** Freut es dich, wenn ich sage, dass ich nur noch eine Überarbeitung machen muss und meine muse nur noch dafür brauche? -g-


	5. Einverständnis

Disclaimer: Alles was einem bekannt vorkommt gehört JKR!

Warning: Slash! Gewalt! Ab 18 Geeignet! Lemon! Charakter Deat!

Zur Story: Veelas, Elternprobleme, einen Verrückten Draco

Co-Autorin Rabe

Schreiber Taipan

x-x-x-O-x-x-x

**Lass uns heiraten**

**Kapitel V**

**Einverständniserklärung**

°°°°°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals hinab, in der Absicht sich gleich mit Draco zu treffen, wie er es versprochen hatte, als Hermione seinen Weg kreuzte.

„Harry, warte mal, du triffst dich doch jetzt mit Draco, oder?"

„Jaah", erklärte Harry gedehnt. „Wenn du mit Draco Malfoy meinst schon".

„Natürlich meine ich ihn, du Dummkopf, oder kennst du noch einen zweiten Draco?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Nein, ich wundere mich nur.".

Hermione schüttelte darüber nur missbilligend den Kopf. „Wie du meinst." Dann hielt sie Harry ein Buch hin. „Kannst du das bitte Draco geben?"

Harry nahm skeptisch das Buch an sich. „Mach ich.", erwiderte er und begutachtete das Buch von allen Seiten. Er beschloss nicht nachzufragen, um was es sich handelte, winkte ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann.

°°°°°°

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen schlenderte Harry den Weg zum See entlang. Er führte an Hagrieds Hütte vorbei und Harry fragte sich, ob es dem Halbriesen gut ging. Es war etwa einen Monat her, dass er nichts mehr von seinem Freund gehört hatte, und er gab zu, so langsam machte er sich sorgen um diesen.

Ein Seufzer entließ seinen Mund und er rieb sich leicht den Schädel, als er an der verabredeten Stelle ankam. Malfoy war noch nicht da! Also setzte er sich an größten Baum, welcher seine dicken und großen Wurzeln in das Wasser hängte. Leicht in Gedanken fasste er sich an die Kette, welche noch immer an seinem Hals baumelte und einen Moment überlegte er sich, sie einfach abzunehmen und in den See zu schmeißen. Doch irgendwie ging eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung von ihr aus und er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder. Stattdessen widmete er sich dem Buch, welches in seinem Schoß eingebettet lag. Gelangweilt blätterte er Seite um Seite um in dem dicken Wälzer und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wer so etwas freiwillig lesen würde.

Draco Malfoy verfluchte leise seinen besten Freund. So gerne er ihn hatte, manchmal war er einfach nur nervig, anstrengend und unglaublich dämlich. Doch im Endeffekt brachte es nichts, sich weiter über den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin aufzuregen. Fakt! Er war schuld, dass er zu spät zu seiner Verabredung kam, dabei hasste er es selbst, wenn sich jemand verspätete und wer weiß, vielleicht war Harry schon längst wieder weg! Schließlich schien er nicht sehr angetan gewesen, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Doch Draco war sich sicher, irgendwann gehörte Harry ihm!

Draco hetzte die letzten Stufen des Steinweges hinab, rauschte an Hagrieds Hütte vorbei und kam Minuten später an der großen dicke Eiche an und machte innerlich Luftsprünge, als er das rabenschwarze Haar seines Verlobten ausmachen konnte. Langsam und leise ließ er sich neben diesem nieder, wartete einige Sekunden und tippte dann mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Seite des Buches. Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch und schaute Draco einige Sekunden entgeistert an.

„Tz...", sagte er in einem leicht belustigten Ton. „Du willst mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass du das verstehst, Potter."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und knurrte leise auf. Laut klappte er das Buch zu. „Doch will ich, Malfoy!", erklärte er. „Das Problem ist nur, dass mich der Schinken nicht interessiert."

„Das...", begann Draco und ließ seine übliche Pause. „..kann jeder behaupten."

Harry starrte Draco einige Sekunden missbilligend an, bevor er resignierend den Kopf schüttelte. „Was willst du von mir?", kam er auf den Punkt, in der Hoffnung hier möglichst schnell wieder verschwinden zu können.

Draco ließ unruhig seinen Blick wandern. „Ich wollte noch einmal über...'uns' reden.", zögerte Draco.

„Erstens," unterbrach Harry, „gibt es kein ‚uns' und zweitens, wüsste ich nicht, was es noch zu bereden gebe."

Draco schaute Harry aus einen undefinierbaren Blick an. „Mein Vater will mich zwingen ein Todesser zu werden.", flüsterte er.

Harry runzelte erst die Stirn, bevor er den Kopf leicht schief legte und zu überlegen schien. „Was geht mich das an? Willst du das ich zu deiner großen Weihe komme?", fragte er schroff.

Dracos Lippen umspielte, trotz der absurden und ernsten Lage, ein leichtes Lächeln. „Ich will, dass du mir hilfst keiner zu werden.", bat Draco leise. „Ich hab kein Interesse daran Todesser zu werden, irgendeinem Wahnsinnigen die Füße zu küssen, Menschen umzubringen, in der ständigen Gefahr leben, entdeckt zu werden, Tiere, Kinder und Frauen zu foltern. Was ist das für ein Leben, was mein Vater führt? Meine Mutter leidet darunter, ich hatte nie einen Vater...", Draco stockte und warf einen Stein in das Wasser. „Glaub mir, die letzten sechs Jahre hab ich nichts freiwillig getan, und als sich schließlich herausstellte das du mein Mate bist, stand ich vor der Entscheidung! Entweder ich versuchte deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, oder ich ließ es bleiben und suchte mir jemand anderen. In der Zaubererwelt gilt: Solange das Kind nicht verheiratet, hat der Vater das sagen. Und da ist es egal, ob es schon volljährig ist. Solange ich nicht heirate, bin ich nicht frei!".

Harry schnaubte. „Dann such dir doch jemanden, der für dich den Heiratskandidaten sucht. Ich habe kein Interesse daran.", erklärte er und legte das Buch zur Seite. „War das alles?"

Draco drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf seinen Wangen. „So einfach wie du es dir vorstellst, ist es leider für mich nicht.", flüsterte er.

Harry seufzte, setzte sich wieder hin und zupfte ungeduldig an den Grashalmen herum. „Erzähl schon! Eher bekomme ich dich sowieso nicht los.", knurrte er leise.

Doch in dem Moment riss Draco erschrocken seine Augen auf und sprang auf. „Bei Salazar Slytherin, ich Idiot!", fluchte er leise. „Wie bei Merlins Bart konnte ich das vergessen?".

„Malfoy?", fragte Harry überrascht und erhob sich ebenfalls. Doch da war Draco schon losgerannt und ließ einen verwirrten Harry zurück. Harry starrte Draco blinzelnd hinterher. Wütend stampfte er kurz auf den Boden, bevor er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen stopfte. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, knurrte er in Gedanken. Gerade wenn es interessant geworden wäre.

Harry fuhr sich über das Haar, seufzte laut auf und ließ seinen Blick schweifen, welcher sofort auf das, noch immer am Boden liegende, Buch fiel. Er runzelte die Stirn und hob es auf. Malfoy hatte sein Buch liegen gelassen! Er drückte es an seine Brust und machte sich langsam auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

Da es schon Zeit zum Mittagessen war, machte sich er sich sofort auf den Weg in die große Halle, um sich neben Hermione niederzulassen. Das erste was ihm auffiel, als er sich ein Brot nahm, war, dass Draco nicht anwesend war. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte ihm doch egal sein!

„Wieso hast du Draco nicht das Buch gegeben?", fragte Hermione überrascht und nahm es Harry ab.

„Wir hatten anderes zu tun.", erklärte er leise und schmierte sein Brot. „Tut mir leid, ich gebe es ihm ein anderes mal."

Doch das braunhaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich gebe es ihm selbst."

Harry hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu. Vielmehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Langsam aber sicher begann ihn die Situation zu überfordern: Erst der Heiratsantrag, dann dieses seltsame verhalten von Malfoy, Hermiones plötzlich freundliches Benehmen Draco gegenüber, Ron der sich nicht aufzuregen schien, die anderen Schülern, die zwar neugierige Blicke warfen, aber sonst nichts zu tun schienen.

Am Nachmittag kehrte Harry müde und erschöpft in den gryffindor'schen Gemeinschaftraum zurück und schlief Augenblicklich in seinem Bett ein.

°°°°°°°

Etwas Nasses und Feuchtes leckte erst über seine Nase, dann über die Wange, Stirn und wieder Nase. Harry schlug mit seiner Hand danach, grummelte leise und verzog das Gesicht. Doch sein Störenfried kehrte zurück und wiederholte seine Tat. Harry knurrte leise und schlug seine Augen wütend auf, gerade noch konnte er sehen wie eine lange rosa Zunge über sein Kinn striff.

„Schnuffel!", japste Harry und richtete sich leicht auf. „Hast du sie noch alle?", fragte er entsetzt und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Schnuffel, welcher die Vorderpfoten auf dem Bett hatte und auf seinen Hinterbeinen stand, wedelte erfreut mit seinem Schwanz und bellte einmal.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb.", grummelte Harry und strich Sirius über den Kopf. Sirius bellte wieder und stupste Harry mit seiner Schnauze an. Harry seufzte und befreite sich aus seiner decke. „Hab schon verstanden, erklärte er. „Aufstehen!" Wieder bellte Sirius.

Also stand Harry auf und suchte sich seine Klamotten zusammen um fünf Minuten später startklar neben Schnuffel zu stehen, welcher ihn mit dem Maul am Arm packte und die Treppe runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum zerrte.

„Hey!", rief Harry auf. „Das kann ich schon noch alleine.", erklärte er und befreite sich sanft von Schnuffels Umklammerung, bevor er vor dem Hund die Treppen runter rannte.

°°°°°

Draco hatte sich still neben Ron gestellt, nachdem er mit Sirius Hilfe in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gekommen war. Seine Augen huschten über das Schachbrett, auf welchem die Figuren von einem Feld zum nächsten sprangen und ihren Gegenüber in tausend Stücke hackten.

„Läufer nach H3.", murmelte Dean Thomas angestrengt.

Ron, welcher die Hand unter sein Kinn gelegt hatte, und angestrengt auf das Spielfeld starrte, schlug sich in einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus auf den Oberschenke. „Das war dein Tot, Thomas!", erklärte er feierlich und fuhr mit seinem Springer ein Feld weiter. „Schachmatt!", beendete er das spiel.

„Du hättest das spiel schon viel früher zu Ende bringen können, Weasley.", meinte Draco, fasste nach den Spielfiguren und verstellte sie leicht. „So!"

Ron schnaubte. „Willst du etwa behauten, du kannst besser spielen als ich?"

„Nein.", erklärte Draco, schaute Ron hinterhältig an. „Ich weiß es!"

„Das will ich sehen.", schnaufte Ron und scheuchte Dean von seinem Platz. Die Zuschauerschar bekam leuchtende Augen und immer mehr scharrten sich um das Schachbrett.

Draco setzte sich gemütlich in den Sessel hin und begann die Spielfiguren wieder auf die richtige Position zu bringen.

Harry derweil erreichte die letzte Stufe der Treppe und steuerte sofort mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Schülermenge zu. Er schlängelte sich durch die Schüler und kam direkt neben Draco zu stehen. Dieser hob den Kopf und grinste Harry fröhlich an. „Hi, Potter.", meinte er und zog diesen an der Krawatte auf seinen Schoß. Harry quiekte auf und versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. „Malfoy.", schrie Harry und drückte sich von der warmen weichen Brust weg. „Lass mich los!"

Draco lachte auf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er umklammerte Harry besitz ergreifend und setzte seinen ersten Bauern. „Um was wetten wir, Weasley?"

Harry knurrte frustriert auf, und nach ein paar Momenten gab er es auf. Er kuschelte sich unbewusst an den anderen und ließ seine Augen über das Spielfeld huschen. Draco nahm

Harrys Tun mit Zufriedenheit zur Kenntnis.

Ron überlegte kurz. „Wenn ich gewinne, machst du einen Monat lang meine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben!"

„Und wenn ich gewinne, dann trägst du eine Woche eine Slytherinuniform und schläfst bei Zabini im Bett!"

Ron zögerte kurz, doch nickte er schließlich. „Abgemacht." murmelte er leise und setzte seine Figur.

Die nächsten drei Stunden passierte nichts anderes als das Schachspiel. Harry schlief irgendwann in Dracos Armen ein, Hermione holte sich schon nach einer halben Stunde ein Buch zum lesen und die Schülerschar, welche Anfangs noch gespannt und begeistert zugeschaut hatte, löste sich langsam auf und ging zu Bett oder machte andere Dinge. Draco, Ron und der schlafende Harry waren schließlich die Letzten, welche sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten. Selbst Schnuffel war schon längst in den Jungenschlafsaal verschwunden, und hatte es sich in Rons Bett gemütlich gemacht.

„Schachmatt.", vernahm man schließlich die leise Stimme Dracos, welche im leerem Raum leise verschluckt wurde. Ron stöhnte gequält auf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Es ist schon spät.", erklärte er. „Kein wunder das ich verloren haben, so Müde wie ich bin."

Draco schnaubte. „Sicher, schieb es nur darauf.", erklärte er und erhob sich, zusammen mit dem Schlafenden auf den Armen. „Lass uns in Bett gehen, morgen bekommst du eine Revanche." versprach er.

Ron nickte dankbar und räumte noch schnell das Spiel weg. Dann stand er selber auf und ging, gefolgt von Draco die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hoch.

Draco begutachtete die Räume mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Nett." meinte er nur. „Wo kann ich Harry hinlegen?"

Ron deutete auf eins der Betten.

Der Blondhaarige nickte dankbar und legte Harry auf sein Bett. Mit einem schnellen Zauber war dieser erneut entkleidet und sofort kuschelte sich der schlafende Körper in die weiche Decke und schmatze leise. Draco schaute dem Schauspiel noch einige Sekunden zu, bevor er sich umwandte, die Truhe neben dem Bett fixierte und einen weiteren Schlafanzug zu Tage beförderte. Ron kuschelte sich schon in seine Decke und schob den schweren Körper Schnuffels zur Seite. Er schnaubte leise. „Ein Hund hat hier nichts zu suchen.", informierte er diesen, welcher nur leise bellend kurz mit dem Schwanz wedelte und Ron einmal quer über das Gesicht schleckte, um sich dann zusammen zurollen, den Kopf auf das Kopfkissen zu legen und einzuschlafen. Ron seufzte, wischte sich das Gesicht trocken und legte sich selber hin. „Gute Nacht.", murmelte er noch in Dracos Richtung.

Draco hatte schnell Harrys Schlafanzug angezogen und legte sich selber neben diesen in das Bett. Draco zögerte kurz, doch dann legte er beide seine Arme um Harrys schmalen Körper und drückte ihn an sich.

**°°°°°°°**

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen relative früh auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er ein paar Mal, gähnte leicht und schloss wieder seine Auge, während sich sein Körper auf den Rücken drehte und sein rechter Arm gegen ein Hindernis stieß. Zwar dachte er, es sein Sirius, welcher sich über Nacht wieder in sein Bett geschlichen hatte und, da er wusste, dass Harry die Hundehaare am nächsten Morgen hasste, sich zurück Verwandelt hatte, dennoch öffnete Harry seine Augen und starrte eine Sekunden auf den neben sich liegenden Körper, bevor er einen Satz machte und seine Augen aufriss.

„_Malfoy!_", zischte er erzürnt.

Angesprochener öffnete langsam seine Augen, gähnte ebenso, strich sich kurz durch das Haar, bevor er sich aufrichtete und Harry aus verschlafenen Augen anstarrte. „Was?", fragte er und gähnte wieder.

„Was- hast- du- hier- zu- suchen?", zischte Harry. Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen.", erwiderte Draco säuerlich und setzte sich vollständig auf. „Es ist spät geworden. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn ich auf dem Boden geschlafen hätte?"

„Ja! Wäre es mir und jetzt **raus.**", erklärte Harry wütend und zeigte mit dem Finger Richtung Tür. „**Verschwinde**! Ich will dich hier nicht noch einmal sehen!"

Draco hob beschwichtigend seine Hände. „Ok, ok.", meinte er. „Ich gehe ja schon. Aber ich darf mir noch was anziehen, oder?", fragte er und beugte sich nach hinten um seine Sachen hervorzuholen.

„_Malfoy_?", hörte man wieder Harrys wütenden Stimme.

Draco hob seine Augenbrauen und schaute Harry fragend an. „Was?"

„Sind das da meine Sachen?" Seine Augen blitzten, während er mit seinen Finger auf Dracos Arm stupste.

„Jaah.", gab Draco gedehnt zu. „Sind es.".

„Zieh- die- **sofort**- aus!", knurrte Harry.

Draco verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Dann zog er sich das Schlafanzugoberteil über den Kopf. Harry bekam große Augen. „Ähm, Malfoy?", fragte er zankhaft.

Draco knurrte missbillig. „Was?"

„Dreht dich um!"

Draco klappte den Mund auf. „Bitte?"

„**Umdrehen**!", verdeutlichte der Junge der Lebte wieder und machte mit seinem Zeigefinger Drehbewegungen.

„Dreh dich doch selber um.", fauchte Draco, tat aber wie geheißen und drehte sich um, sodass Harry nur noch Dracos Rücken ausmachen konnte. Trotz allem musste Harry schlucken. Dracos Oberkörper sah schon scharf aus, und da stand sein Rücken in nichts nach. Harry drehte seinen Kopf um und schaute an die Wand. Er sollte Malfoy nicht so genau mustern, sonst würde er bald ungemütliche Probleme bekommen. Verfluchten Teenagerhormone!

„Heiß," pfeifte plötzlich eine erregte Stimme. Es war Seamus Finnigan, welchen den Kopf in Harrys Himmelbettvorhänge steckte und Draco ungeniert musterte. „So ein Pech das ich nur auf Frauen stehe.", meinte er bedauernd. Ohne das Harry wirklich darauf achtete, pfefferte er eins seiner Kissen gegen Seamus Kopf.

„Ich bin getroffen.", jammerte dieser und ließ seinen Körper auf den Boden fallen. Man hörte ein lauten Rumsen und wehklagende Worte. Draco steckte seinen Kopf und einen Teil seines nackten Oberkörpers aus den Vorhängen. „Ihr Gryffindors seit ja ulkig. Der eine tut so als würde er sterben und er andere wird zum Mörder, weil er Eifersüchtig ist!"

Harry knurrte auf. „Wenn du mich meintest, sei dir gewiss, ich bin ganz sicher nicht eifersüchtig!"

Draco nickte tatkräftig. „Sicher! Sag ich doch.".

Der schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor schüttelte nur den Kopf und erhob sich. „Ich bin weg.", knurrte er. „Und du auch."

Seamus rappelte sich wieder auf. „Komm schon Harryschätzchen",

„_Was_?", fauchte Harry.

„Tu nicht so. Gib doch zu das es dir gefallen hat! Schließlich war es die erste Nacht in der du keine Alpträume hattest."

„Seamus", schrie. Harry. „Ich-."

Doch Harry wurde von zwei weichen Lippen unterbrochen. Draco hatte seine Arme um den schmalen Körper geschlungen und an sich gezogen, während seine Lippen die von Harry bearbeiteten. Er saugte sanft an den süßen Lippen, knabberte leicht daran und hoffte darauf den Kuss vertiefen zu können. Doch da schubste Harry den Slytherin schon auf den Rücken. Rot vor Zorn starrte er auf Malfoy.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS?", schrie er. „DIE GLAUBEN JA NOCH ICH HÄTTE ETWAS MIT DIR!".

Draco starrte Harry aus großen Augen an. Er rappelte sich wieder auf und legte den Kopf schief. „Potter," begann er leise, „wir sind verlobt! Natürlich haben wir da was miteinander.

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! **WIR- SIND- NICHT- VERLOBT!"**

Draco zögerte kurz. Das saß. Er wusste zwar schon, dass Harry ihn nicht haben wollte. Doch das dieser derart wütend reagierte, tat weh. Trotz allem starrte er einen nächsten Versuch. „Bist du immer so ein Morgenmuffel?"

Einen kurzen Moment starrte Harry den anderen fassungslos an. „NEIN BIN ICH NICHT. NORMALERWEISE WACHE ICH AUCH NICHT NEBEN DEM MENSCHEN, DEN ICH AM MEINSTEN HASSE, AUF. UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH HIER NIE WIEDER SEHEN. TU MIR DEN GEFALLEN UND WECHSEL DIE SCHULE."

Draco schaute Harry enttäuscht an. Er war so ein Vollidiot. Wie hatte er hoffen können, dass Harry ihm helfen würde? Wie hatte er hoffen können, seinem Vater entkommen zu können? Wie hatte er hoffen können glücklich werden zu dürfen. Er ließ die Ohren hängen als er sich langsam erhob, Harry gequält anlächelte. Er war verletz! Doch er würde sich das bisschen Würde noch behalten, und es nicht zeigen, so hoffe er zumindest. Er holte tief Luft. Wenn Harry ihn nicht wollte, so musste er jemanden anderen suchen. Seine Augen brannten, als er vor Harry stand. „War das dein letztes Wort?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. „**JA**! War es, und jetzt verschwinde."

Draco schnaufte durch die Nase ein und aus und nickte vorsichtig. „Ok! Ich werde dich nicht länger bedrängen.", flüsterte er, drehte sich um und verschwand aus der Türe zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Harry starrte Draco aus einer Mischung von Gefühle nach, welche er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Zum einen freute er sich, Malfoy endlich loszusein, und zum anderen verspürte er einen tiefen Stich, welcher ihm dazu alarmierte dem Anderen nachzulaufen. Harry tat es nicht, er drehte sich um und stapfte ins Bad. Sollte Malfoy doch machen was er wollte! Ihm war es so was von scheißegal.

Harry stellte die Dusche an und ließ das heiße Wasser auf sich niederprasseln. Binnen weniger Sekunden war seine Haut krebsrot, doch das war ihm egal. Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Draco. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Hatte Malfoy gerade nachgeben? Hatte er gewonnen? Wieso aber freute er sich nicht? Warum war er so... so unglücklich? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand seine eigenen Gefühle und Gedanken nicht mehr. Fast automatisch griff er nach der Kette um seinen Hals und fing an mit ihr zu spielen. Immer und immer wieder tauchten Bilder von Draco vor seinen Augen auf. Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden gleiten und schloss seine Augen. Er musste auf andere Gedanken kommen, wurde ihm augenblicklich klar. Er sprang auf und stellte die Duschte ab, bevor er sich ein Handtuch schnappte und es sich um die Hüfte wickelte. Doch sobald er wieder im Schlafsaal stand, welcher bereits leer war, setzte er sich nur auf sein Bett und bliebt regungslos sitzen. Harry starrte auf seine Füße und er verspürte so gar nicht den Drang sich anzuziehen.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermione besorgt und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Die starrte aus großen Augen auf ihren besten Freund und legte eine Hand sanft auf sein nacktes Knie.

Harry schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch und starrte Hermione erschrocken an. „Hermione!" flüsterte er, bevor er kläglich lächelte und nickte. „Soweit alles in Ordnung sein kann." flüsterte er.

Seine beste Freundin seufze, griff nach hinten und zerrte seine Decke hervor, um sie Harry um die Schuler zu legen. „Du zitterst ja."

Harry legte dankbar die Decke um sich.

„Was ist passiert, Harry?", fragte das Mädchen und setzte sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz.

Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Streit?".

„Malfoy?", erwiderte Hermione. Harry nickte seuftzend und strich sich durch das Haar. „Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter, Hermione." flüsterte er. „Zum einen will ich ihn nicht wieder sehen, und zum anderen will ich mich nicht mit ihm streiten."

„Weißt du," murmelte Hermione, „du und Draco habt eine eigenartige Anziehungskraft aufeinander. Zu sagen, dass ihr euch hasst, wäre gelogen und zu sagen, dass ihr euch liebt wäre übertrieben. Ihr seid die ganze Zeit dabei gegenseitig Aufmerksamkeit in euch zu erwecken. Wenn ihr euch hassen würdet, würdet ihr euch aus dem Weg gehen, wenn ihr euch egal wärt, würdet ihr euch nicht beachten. Ich meinte du hasst doch auch Theodore Nott. Aber dennoch habt ihr kaum etwas miteinander zu tun. Deswegen glaube ich schon, dass da zwischen dir und Malfoy etwas existiert und vielleicht ist eine entgültige Entscheidung nicht schlecht."

Harry schwieg einen Augenblick. „Heißt das jetzt, du rätst mir Malfoy zu heiraten und unsere Streitereien ins Bett zu verlegen?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermione lächelte leicht. „Nun.. nur weil man verheiratete ist, heißt das nicht, dass man auch miteinander schläft. Aber ich meine damit, dass du Malfoy vielleicht heiraten solltest. Ich glaube, er braucht wirklich deine Hilfe."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Er kann auch jemanden anderen heiraten! Jemanden der ihn mag."

Hermione hob die Augenbaue. „Heißt das, du hast dich noch immer nicht über eine Veela erkundigt?", fragte er überrascht.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Nein!", erklärte er.

Hermione seufzte, und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Also gut. Hör mir gut zu! Ich sage es dir nur einmal! Veelas brauchen, um zu überleben, ihren Maten, welchen sie nicht aussuchen können. Für gewöhnlich reicht ein einfacher Zauber, welcher schnell durchgeführt wird. Die Veela ist mit Bindezaubern lebensfähig. Sie schaden den Mate nicht und es ist anschließend kein Unterschied. Gesetzlich ist der Mate gezwungen den Zauber durchzuführen. Was heißt, das kommt auf jeden Fall auf dich zu. Aber danach müsstest du Draco nie wieder sehen. Aber eine Veela verliebt sich gleichzeitig unfreiwillig ihn ihren Maten, wenn man es so ausdrücken kann. Sie sind scharf auf ihre Mate. Nun und Draco versucht momentan nur glücklich zu werden. Er wird niemals fähig sein, jemanden anderen zu heiraten. Wenn er dies gesagt hat, hat er gelogen, wahrscheinlich um dich nicht zu bedrängen."

Harry hörte dem stumm zu. „Also drehte sich das alles nur um das Glücklichsein einer Veela?", fragte er schließlich und Hermione nickte daraufhin. „Ganz genau." flüsterte sie.

Harry rieb sich den Schädel. „Dass ist alles zu viel für mich." flüsterte er. „Ich brauche eine Bedenkzeit."

Hermione nickte verständnisvoll und erhob sich langsam. „Ich lass dich etwas alleine."

„Danke." flüsterte Harry und ließ sich nach hinten, auf sein Bett, fallen.

°°°°°

Draco derweil erreichte den Kerker. Er war müde. Seine Maske war nicht zu durchschauen, wie er hoffe. Das Passwort war nur gemurmelt, als die Mauer zur Seite glitt und den Zugang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum freilegte.

„Draco." wurde er angesprochen. „Ich warte schon seit gestern Abend auf dich. Wie geht es dir?"

„Mutter?", fragte Draco und lächelte gequält. Sanft ließ er sich in die Arme nehmen. „Es geht mir ganz gut." erwiderte er. „Was machst du hier?" Er zog sich auf eins der Sofas zurück und musterte seine Mutter streng. Sie war alt geworden. Sein Vater war nicht leicht zu ertragen.

„Und?", fragte seine Mutter, strich ihrem Sohn über die Haare und fasste schließlich nach dessen Hände um sie in ihrem Schoß zu platzieren. „Hast du dich entschieden?"

Draco nickte langsam. „Jaah." hauchte er leise. „Ich werde die Hochzeit nicht mit Potter machen. Er hat mir klar und deutlich gezeigt, dass er es nicht zulassen wird. Ich kann ihn nicht zwingen."

Narzissa Malfoy schaute ihren Sohn besorgt an. „Auch wenn Potter dein Mate ist, so wird es die Richtige Entscheidung sein.", meinte sie.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ließ seine Augen einen Augenblick auf Narzissas Gesicht ruhen. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte er nach kurzer Zeit und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.

Narzissa seufzte leise. „Ich bin Schwanger.", sagte sie.

Draco keuchte auf. „Aber...," begann er.

„Wenn das dein Vater mitbekomm,t bring er mich um.", flüsterte sie. „Das Kind ist nicht von ihm."

„Merlin, Mutter. Bist du verrückt?", zischte er und drückte ihre Hand.

„Bitte behalte es für dich. Ich komme schon klar. Wenn ich Glück habe, dann kann ich verschwinden, bevor er es bemerkt."

„Verschwinde lieber sofort." meinte er leise. „Er wird dich umbringen."

„Das sagtest du bereits.", erinnerte sie ihren Sohn, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte. „Mir wird schon nichts passierten.", erklärte sie leise und stand auf. Sie drückte noch einmal kurz seine Hand und verschwand dann nach draußen. Draco schaute ihr noch kurz nach, bevor er sich umdrehte und in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

°°°°°°

Der nächste Tag war ein Sonntag und Harry war froh darüber. Er wachte erst kurz vor dem Mittagessen auf, und das obwohl er den ganzen Samstag über nichts anderes gemacht hatte, als zu faulenzen und zu schlafen. Unruhig wälzte sich Harry in seinem Bett umher und seufzte schließlich.

„Du bist wach?", fragte Ron und schob die Vorhänge auf. „Ich wollte dich gerade wecken." erklärte er, bevor er sich auf das Bett setzte. „Geht es dir gut, Harry? Ich mach mir langsam sorgen um dich."

„Mir geht es gut.", knurrte Harry genervt.

Ron starrte Harry noch einige Sekunden lang an, bevor er resignierend die Schultern hängen ließ. „Wie du meinst, Harry.", murmelte er schließlich. „Aber wenn du reden willst... du weißt dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst."

Harry nickte daraufhin. „Ja, ich weiß, danke Ron." Der Schwarzhaarige rappelte sich mühselig auf, gähnte kurz und zog sich an. Zehn Minuten später ging er müde und schlecht gelaunt die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen und ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl wegen der Sache mit Draco. Hermiones Worte taten ihr Übriges. Sein Blick schweifte über die Menge als er sich seinen Weg zur Großen Halle bahnte. Doch es war Schnuffel, welcher ihn schließlich aufhielt und sich ihm in den Weg stelle. Er starrte Harry aus großen Augen an, bevor er dessen Hand packte und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer schleifte.

„Harry!", knurrte Sirius, nachdem er sich zurück verwandelt und die Tür verriegelt hatte. „Du kommst hier nicht eher Raus, bevor du mir sagst was mit dir los ist. Ist es wegen Malfoy?"

Harry seufzte. „Jaah.", gab er schließlich zu. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

Sirius schaute seinen Patensohn besorgt an. „Lucius Malfoy ist ein Bastard, aber Dracos Mutter Narzissa ist ok, verurteile Draco keinesfalls wegen seines Vaters! Vergiss das nicht."

Harry nickte langsam. „Ich weiß!", flüsterte er, bevor er den Kopf hob. „Narzissa Malfoy ist doch mit dir Verwandt?"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Sie ist meine Cousine, warum fragst du?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, Malfoy behauptet dass seine Mutter eine Veela ist. Woher kommt das?"

Sirius seufzte. „Dorina Faar, Narzissas Großmutter mütterlicherseits war eine Veela. Narzissa und ich sind nur väterlicherseits verwandt."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Vergiss aber nicht! Veelas können zwar mehrere Kinder bekommen, aber nur eins kann das Veelablut erben. Meist das Erstgeborene. Deswegen gibt es kaum noch Veelas, und sind kurz vorm Aussterben und man bedenke, dass Männer das Blut nicht weiter geben können." Sirius stockte kurz bevor er weiter redete. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel du schon weißt, aber Veelas geben ihrem Mate durch das Gesetz, durch bestimmte Ritual, einen gewissen Schutz. Deswegen zwang Lucius Malfoy Narzissa ihn zu heiraten."

„Oh.", flüsterte Harry. „Was bedeutete der Schutz?"

„Er bedeutet, dass du nicht so schnell angegriffen wirst, deine Wunden schneller heilen und du ein wenig stärker wirst."

„Wow.", meinte Harry. „Das bekomme ich alles, wenn ich mit Malfoy dieses Ritual durchführe?", fragte er nach.

„Jaa.", murmelte Sirius. „Und damals war es noch üblich, dass der Mate als Dankeschön die Veela heiratete, damit sie glücklich wird."

Harry seufzte schwer. „Das ist alles so kompliziert!" gab er zu.

Sirius stieß sich von dem Tisch weg. „Lass dir Zeit zum Überlegen.", meinte er und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber du weißt, ich unterstütze dich bei allem, was du tust. Also entscheide so wie du es für richtig hältst!"

Harry nickte. „Werde ich."

°°°°°°

Harry ging, mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl im Magen, den Weg zu Hagrieds Hütte hinab. Seine Augen waren start auf die großen Stufen gerichtet, welche er langsam hinab stieg. Etwas weiter hinten alberten Ron und Blaise miteinander, tauschten hier und da ein paar Zärtlichkeiten aus oder küssten sich. Der Schwarzhaarige musste tief seufzten und richtet

seinen Blick auf den nahe gelegten Verbotenen Wald. Der Wind wiegte die einzelnen Bäume, ließ das Laub leise rascheln. Die grünen Augen huschten über die Kronen der Tannen, so dass Harry nicht bemerkte wie sich ihm etwas näherte. Auch Ron und Blaise, welche Harry langsam aufholten waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftig, dass weiße etwas zu bemerken, was sich Harry unaufhörlich näher kam. Harrys Schultasche pendelte leicht in seiner Hand.

Es war ein kleiner Laut, welcher Harry stutzen ließ. Seine Augen wanderten langsam nach unten und blieben an einem weißen jungen Frettchen hängen. Es starrte Harry aus grauen Augen an, welche ihn sofort an Draco erinnerten, und gab kleine muckernde Geräusche von sich. Harrys Kopf legte sich schief, als er langsam in die Knie ging. „Na du?" flüsterte er leise.

Das Frettchen tapste hinkend auf Harry zu und blieb unmittelbar direkt vor ihm stehen. Ein kleines Geräusch entfuhr seinem Maul und die schwarze Nase stupste leicht gegen Harrys Hand. Die linke Pfote hatte es leicht gehoben, sodass sie in der Luft hing.

Ganz Vorsichtig nahm Harry das Frettchen am Nacken und hob es auf seinen Arm. Unentwegt starrte er auf das weiße Fell.

„Harry?", fragte Ron und kniete neben ihm nieder.

„Ist das ein Frettchen?", fragte Blaise und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ein weißen Frettchen mit grauen Augen?"

„Jaah.", murmelte Harry leise und stand auf. „Und es ist unglaublich süß."

Das Frettchen fuhr mit seinem Kopf über Harrys Kinn und begann leise zu schnurren.

„Seine Pfote ist verletzt." erklärte Blaise und deutete leicht dagegen. „So zutraulich wie es ist, wird es ausgesetzt worden sein. Ein wildes Tier wäre niemals so zutraulich."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du reicht." Harry strich durch das weiche Fell. „Ich werde Dumbledore fragen, ob ich es behalten kann... wenigstens so lange bis es wieder gesund ist."

„Nenn es _Draco!_", schlug Ron auf einmal vor. „Es erinnert mich an das Frettchen im Vierten Jahr, welches ein gewisser Draco Malfoy war."

°°°°°°

Harry verstand noch immer nicht, warum er, Blaise, Ron und Malfoy sich nun in einem geräumigen Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins befanden. Eigentlich hatten er und Ron nur in die Küche gewollt, um ein paar Leckereien aus dieser zu stibitzen, doch auf halbem Wege waren ihnen Malfoy und Blaise über den Weg gelaufen.

Harry hätte gerne behaupten können, dass er und Ron auf de fieseste Art und Weiße entführt worden waren, doch dem war leider nicht so. Er war freiwillig mitgegangen. Zum einen, weil ihn die Neugierde gepackt hatte und zum anderen, weil er wusste dass es mit Malfoy noch einige Dinge zu klären gab.

Nun saß er auf Malfoys Bett, begutachtete mit einem Augen das Reich der Slytherins während sein anderes Ron und Blaise inspizierte die ab und zu kleine Zärtlichkeiten austauschten. Sein Frettchen sprang glücklich auf dem Bett hin und her, rollte sich auf den Rücken und muckerte ab und zu leise.

„Hey, Potter!".

Es war Blaise, welcher ihn rief. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen fragend an. „Was?"

„Du schaust recht verloren."

„Wundert dich das?", warf Ron ein, noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte. „Er weiß doch gar nicht was er hier will."

„Was ist denn nun eigentlich mit dir, Potter?", fragte Zabini. Rons Einwürfe beachtete er nicht. „Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, warum du so stur bist. Draco braucht und liebt dich... außerdem so eine Veela bringt dir nur Vorteile.

Harry schwieg einen Moment, schließlich seufzte er. „Hier geht es nicht mehr um Sturheit, sondern um mehr. Fünf verdammte Jahre haben wir uns gehasst. Malfoy machte meine Freunde nieder, versuchte es bei meinen Verwandten, hackte auf meinen toten Eltern rum, und, und, und... Ihr als Außenstehende müsstet es doch mitbekommen habe. Und jetzt plötzlich wird von mir verlangt, diese Person zu heiraten. Sich mit ihr zu verbinden. Mein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen. Das kann ich nicht. Nicht mit 17. Ich könnte es nicht mal wenn mich Ron oder Hermione fragen würden."

Daraufhin war es Blaise der längere Zeit schwieg. „Hast du schon einmal versucht dich in Dracos Lage hineinzuversetzen?"

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Versuche es mal. Vielleicht kannst du ihn so besser verstehen. Schau mal, auch er ist er 16. Doch im Gegensatz dir wird von ihm verlangt zu heiraten."

„Wusstest du, dass er eine Veela ist?"

Blaise nickte. „Mächtige Geschöpfe."

„Stimmt es wirklich, dass Veelas sich nur einmal im Leben verlieben können?"

Wieder nickte Blaise. „Draco ist praktisch gezwungen dich zu heiraten um glücklich zu werden.", erklärte er.

Harry seufzte. „Das sagte Hermione bereits. Aber..."

„Versuch dich doch mal in seine Lange zu versetzen." schlug Blaise vor. „Wie es für ihn sein muss."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht." gab er zu. „Ich habe überhaupt noch nicht nachgedacht, noch habe ich mich darüber erkundigt, was es bedeute eine Veela zu sein."

Ron kratze sich mit seinem linken Finger an der Nase und verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Und wenn du versuchst ihn kennenzulernen?"

Harry schnaubte. „Was bringt mir das? Am Ende stelle ich fest, dass ich doch so ein Arsch geheiratet habe."

„Na ja." widersprach Ron und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gibt genügend Menschen, die geheiratet haben und sich wieder getrennt haben. Nichts zwingt dich mit Malfoy eine Beziehung zu führen. Du heiratest ihn, führst dieses Ritual ab und anschließend geht jeder seine eigenen Wege."

Harry setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Blaise unterbrauch hin. „Du bist zu gutmütig, Potter," stellte er klar. „Spätestens in ein paar Jahren, wirst du dir Vorwürfe machen, dass du ihn nicht geheiratet hast. Nämlich dann, wenn du siehst was aus Draco geworden ist."

Schmerzhaft biss sich Harry auf die Lippen. Blaise hatte Recht, er würde sich Vorwürfe machen. Aber! Warum dieses aber? Etwas hinderte ihn daran es zu tun. Während er sich alles noch hundertmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, die Pros und Contras abwog, überlegte was am besten für Draco und ihn wäre, ob er es nicht doch lieber tun sollte, betrat Draco den Raum. Verwirrt schaute er sich darin um, spürte deutlich die ernste und bedrückende Stimmung.

Hermione hatte Recht, Harry hatte immer nach Dracos Aufmerksamkeit geschrieen. Hatte ihn immer provoziert, nur damit Draco ihn wahrnahm. Und hatte das Draco bei ihm nicht genauso gemacht? Er seufzte tief und zuckte resignierend die Schultern.

„Ok." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich. „Ok, ich werde Draco heiraten."

°°°°°°

Es folgt Kapitel 5 - Zwischenspiel

Danke an:

chaoscrem, little Whisper, Danica, Mandarine, hatschigama, MistWoman, blackprincessofpearls, AnneCarter

Blackprincess:ofpearls, das was über einem Maten in meiner Story steht, entspringt ganz alleine meiner Vorstellung. Andere haben wiederum andere Ideen. Aber nein, ich würde es nicht so mache, das Draco Stirbt, das ist meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu heftig. Gezwungene Hochzeiten waren früher ganz normal und auch in der Zaubererwelt kann ich mir ganz gut vorstellen, dass dies in machen Familien exestieren könnte, also kann Draco ganz gut damit leben nur für Harry, der ja bei den Muggeln aufgewachsen ist, ist es ein wenig ungewöhnlich. Nein, Draco liebt Harry nach wie vor.


	6. Zwischenspiel

Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht vergessen und Ja, es geht mal weiter… weil ich fertig mit der Story bin…

Taipan

Lass uns heiraten

Teil 6 von 9

Kapitel 6 - Zwischenspiel

„Ok", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich. „Ok, ich werde Draco heiraten."

Harry saß da, mit gesenkten Kopf und dem innigen Wunsch keine falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, es niemals zu bereuen, dass er Draco heiraten würde und Hermione hatte recht: Niemand zwang ihn dazu mit Draco eine Beziehung einzugehen. Das würde Draco akzeptieren müssen.

Ron machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken über seinen besten Freund. Ihm war klar was für Gedanken in Harrys Kopf herumschwirren mussten.

Und Draco selber wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen, glücklich sein, traurig sein oder es einfach hinnehmen sollte. Hilflos schaute er kurz zu Blaise, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte und anschließend zu Harry, der noch immer zusammengesunken auf seinem Bett saß. Schließlich überwand er die kurze Distanz und legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Harrys Körper. Sanft drückte er ihn an sich. „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte er leise. „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

Harry spürte den Körper hinter sich und lehnte sich zögerlich an diesen. „Nein." gab er zu. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher und ich würde dir raten, nicht noch einmal von AAAAAA zu sprechen, denn sonst überlege ich es mir noch anders.", konterte Harry leise und drehte leicht seinen Kopf Richtung Draco. „Ich war mir schon lange nicht mehr so unsicher." flüsterte er noch.

Draco starrte in das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und versuchte etwas darin auszumachen. Nach wie vor, wusste Draco nicht, was er denken sollte. War es falsch einen anderen Menschen zu zwingen? War es nicht viel zu egoistisch? Aber anderseits, was schadete es Harry? Harry hatte alle Freiheiten die er wollte. Er würde Harry zu nichts zwingen!

„Leute, wir sollten schlafen gehen.", schlug Blaise vor und schaute erwartungsvoll in die stille Runde, bevor er Ron mit einem Klaps auf den Oberschenkel von sich schob und sich erhob. „Morgen ist wieder Schule!"

Draco, sowohl Harry als auch Ron waren froh um Blais' Entscheidung, diese unerträgliche Stille zu durchbrechen. Ron schaute Harry entschuldigend an, dass er als bester Freund nicht hatte besser helfen können und folgte Blaise schließlich in das Bad. Zurück blieben Harry und Draco, welche unsicher in eine andere Richtung blickten. Das Frettchen hatte sich schon längst auf dem Kopfkissen zusammen gerollt und schlief friedlich.

„Soll ich..." Harry benetzen seine trockenen Lippen. „Soll ich hier schlafen?", fragte er leise und schaute angestrengt auf das weiße Fell seines neuen Haustieres. 

Draco raffte sich auf und begann langsam sein Schulhemd aufzuknöpfen. „Wenn du willst... ich zwinge dich zu gar nichts."

Harry wandte seine Augen Draco zu und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Schließlich nickte er. „Ich glaube dir.", schoss er und zog sich sein Schulhemd über den Kopf. „Ich werde bei dir schlafen."

Er bemerkte Dracos kleines glückliches Lächeln, welches dessen Mundwinkel umspielte, nicht, als sich Harry unsicher in die Decke kuschelte und sofort versteift die Augen schloss. Minuten später legte sich Draco neben Harry und war glücklicher als jemals zuvor in den 17 Jahren seines bisherigen Lebens.

°°°°

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu schnell für alle anwesende des Jungeschlafsaals. Harry war einer der Ersten welcher seine Augen öffnete und seine Umgebung realisierte. In den ersten Sekunden brauche er etwas, um sie richtig einzuordnen.

Er drehte sich in die Richtung aus der er einen warmen Körper ausmachen konnte und starrte in die weichen Gesichtszüge des schlafenden Dracos. Ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, Dracos Antrag anzunehmen? Zweifle überkamen Harry, welche er in den letzten Stunden versucht hatte zu Verdrängen, doch irgendwann schaffte er es einfach nicht mehr. Doch im nächsten Moment schloss er, dass jeder weiter Gedanke überflüssig war. Er hatte sich Entschieden! Und diese Entscheidung war nicht mehr Rückgängig zu machen! Er würde den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Menschen neben sich verbringen! Punk! Aus! Basta! Er brauchte gar nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken! Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen und seine Augenlieder zuckten. Warum also konnte er seine Gedanken nicht einfach abschalten? Er hasste sich dafür, dass er seine Entscheidung bereute! Er hasste sich dafür, dieses mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht einfach abschalten zu können und er hasste sich dafür diesen Menschen vor sich nicht vertrauen zu können. Harry starrte weiterhin in das Gesicht vor sich und wünschte sich dieser würde niemals aufwachen. Er schämte sich seiner, dafür dass er Draco nicht vertrauen konnte, dass er seine Entscheidung bereute. Ob er noch einen Rückzieher machen konnte? In diesem Moment erwachte Draco. Erst flatterten nur seine Augenlieder, sein Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig und sein Kopf drehte sich ein paar Millimeter in die eine Richtung und schließlich in die Andere. Dann öffneten sich die Augenlieder und graue Augen blitzen Harry an.

„Morgen.", nuschelte Draco verschlafen. Seine Hände fuhren über die Augen und er gähnte. „Bist du schon lange auf?", fragte er.

Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Weiterhin starrte er gebannt auf das Gesicht vor sich. Draco hörte auf sich zu regen und schaute Harry fragend an. „Ist was?"

Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf, doch dieses mal antwortete er: „Nein.", flüsterte er und rückte seinen Kopf zurecht. Draco starrte Harry noch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Na dann.", erklärte er und gähnte erneut.

„Draco...," begann Harry unsicher und senkte seinen Blick. „Ich..." Er verstummt und biss sich auf die Lippen. Draco, welcher aufgehört hatte sich zu strecken, runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf leicht schief. „Ja?"

Harry holte tief Luft, ignorierte das aufkommende Gefühl des Schlechtseins, in der Magengegend, und setzte an, seine Rede fortzusetzen. Ein Kreischen ließ ihn zusammenzucken und seinen Mund wieder schließen. Erschrocken starrte Harry kurz in Dracos Gesicht, bis sein Blick weiter wanderte. Das weiße Frettchen, welches Harry ironischerweise Draco getauft hatte, hüpfte ungeduldig von einem Bein aufs Andere und wartete ganz offensichtlich darauf, dass sich sein Herrchen aus den weichen Federn bewegte und ihn nach draußen auf das Gelände Hogwarts ließe, damit er sein Geschäft verrichten könne. 

Harry seufzte leise, sah gleichzeitig entschuldigend zu Draco und rappelte sich schließlich auf. „Sorry, Draco.", murmelte er. „Reden wir später weiter."

Harry zog sich rasch an und hob sein Frettchen auf den Arm. „Wir sehen uns dann?", fragte er leise und schaute auf den noch immer im Bett liegenden Draco. Dieser nickte leicht. „Jaah."

Und schon war Harry verschwunden. Draco schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. Was Harry ihm hatte sagen wollen? Draco schüttelte den Kopf und zog sich langsam an. Gleich würde seine erste Stunde für den heutigen Tag beginnen. Er seufzte leise, als er sich anzog. Noch immer konnte er es kaum fassen, dass Harry Potter nun ihm gehörte! Ganz alleine ihm! Ein glückliches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, als er sich vor dem Spiegel stellte und seine übliche Morgentoilette verrichtete, sich schließlich auf in sein Klassenzimmer machte.

°°°

Harry schlenderte nachdenklich über die Ländereien Hogwarts und beobachtete sein Frettchen seufzend. Ach hätte er doch auch so ein friedliches Leben. Aber nein, ihm war ein viel Schwereres zugedacht. Harry hob einen Stock auf und schmiss ihn über die Wiese, als er sich langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machte. Gleich würde seine erste Stunde beginnen und er musste davor das Frettchen noch nach Gryffindor bringen. Wer weiß, ob es nicht abhauen würde. Harry stieß mit einer leichten Müdigkeit die Türe auf und erreichte so die Eingangshalle. Sofort sprang ihm ein besorgter Dumbledore entgehen.

„Harry.", rief er, noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte. Dieser legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Harry.", sagte dieser noch einmal und kam schwer atmend vor Harry an. „Ich habe furchtbare Nachrichten.", verkündete der alte Zauberer und tupfte sich mit einem Tuch über die Stirn. Sofort wurde Harry heiß und kalt zugleich. Seine Zunge lastete wie ein schwerer Stein in seinem Mund, und er brachte kein Wort zustande. Dumbledore war nicht oft so aufgewühlt.

„Harry. Deine Verwandten, die Dursleys,", er stockte erneut. „sie wurden entführt! Von Voldemort! Ganz offensichtlich um dir zu schaden."

Eine kurze, aber intensive Stille breitete sich zwischen Harry und dem Schuldirektor aus. Verwirrung machte sich in Harrys Kopf breit und er legte diesen etwas seitlich. „Wie bitte?", fragte er etwas heißer und musste gleich darauf husten.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry.", murmelte der erschöpfte alte Mann. „Ich hab getan was ich tun konnte.

Harry senkte den Blick. „Das weiß ich.", flüsterte er zurück. Er raffte sich auf und atmete einmal tief durch, während er gleichzeitig den Blick wieder hob. „Nun gut, Voldemort wird mich damit nicht erpressen können.", informierte er. „Er wird nicht das erreichen was er will, dafür hat er die falschen entführt!"

Dumbledore sah Harry besorgt an. „Wie du meinst, Harry. Ich muss weiter, komm wenn du Probleme hast." Harry nickte nur und setzte selber schon an, seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

„Ach ja.", rief Dumbledore ihm noch nach und drehte sich leicht um. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Damit verschwand er in einem der geheimen Gänge.

Harry schaute ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und setzte endlich seinen Weg fort. Seine Verwandten waren also entführt worden. Er wollte sich gar keine weiteren Gedanken darüber machen und verbannte sie deswegen so schnell er konnte. Hermione Grangers Gesicht, welche gerade um die Ecke bog erhellte sich sichtlich als sie Harry sah und half ihm so bei seinem Vorhaben bestens.

„Harry.", rief sie überglücklich und küsste ihn auf die Wange bevor sie ihn kräftig in die Arme nahm. „Ron hat mir alles gesagt.", flüsterte sie. „Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, glaub mir.", erklärte sie und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Aber wie geht es dir damit?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute an ihr vorbei. „Ich habe mich entschieden! Mehr gibt es da nicht zu erklären."

Hermione seufzte leise und ließ Harry los. „Zum einen hast du da Recht", flüsterte sie. „Aber..." sie verstummte, als Harry sie scharf ansah. „Du hast schon recht.", flüsterte sie leise und mied es, Harry anzusehen. „Hoffen wir das Beste!"

„Ja, hoffen wir das Beste.", erwiderte auch Harry und nicht zum ersten Mal, breitete sich ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.

xXx

Der Unterricht hatte bereits begonnen als Harry das kleine Zimmer des Astronomieturmes betrat und sich so leise wie möglich neben Draco setzte. Dieser schaute nicht mal auf, sondern hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt und döste friedlich, während ihre Lehrerin Prof. Trelawney munter erzählte. Sanft stupste der Gryffindor seinen Verlobten an und beugte sich nahe an dessen Gesicht heran.

„Hey!", flüsterte er leise, als Draco träge seine Augen öffnete und seine Stirn leicht in falten legte. „Mh."

„Um was geht es?", fragte Harry leise und schaute mit seinen Augen Richtung Trelawney.

Draco schloss wieder seine Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.", gab er zu. „Ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Sie sagte nur etwas von Wind lesen."

Harry runzelte verwirrt seine Stirn und legte den Kopf etwas schief, während er Draco erstaunt musterte. Er wollte gerade zu etwas ansetzten, als ihre gemeinsame Lehrerin plötzlich ganz blass um die Nase wurde und rief: „Die Stunde ist beendet!"

Sofort schoss Dracos Kopf hoch und seine Augen blitzen munter. „Perfekt.", flüsterte er. „Der Tag kann nicht besser werden.", erklärte er und raffte seine Sachen zusammen. Harry derweil saß wie angewurzelt auf seinem Platz und schaute Draco verblüfft an. Draco kuckte zu im runter und machte ein paar Bewegungen mit seiner Hand. „Hopp, hopp, Potter.", meinte er. „Komm endlich, ich will hier raus!"

Langsam raffte sich Harry auf und folgte Draco, welcher bereits um die Ecke verschwunden war und die Treppe nach unten ging. „Draco.", rief er. „Warte mal."

Tatsächlich blieb der blonde Schönling stehen und wartete geduldig auf Harry. Als Harry ihn endlich erreicht hatte ging er fast sofort weiter. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir, Malfoy?", fragte Harry und runzelte die Stirn. Draco grinste Harry fast schon spöttisch an.

„Was soll nicht stimmen?"

„Du erfreust dich daran, dass der Unterricht ausfällt und passt nicht auf.", legte Harry seine Sorgen offen.

„Schau nicht so, Potter.", grinste Draco. „Ich bin nicht so wie Granger. Ich hasse den Unterricht und lernen ist auch nicht so mein Fall, ich mach das so gut wie nie!"

„Wie kommt es dann, dass du so gut in der Schule bist?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil mir das Lernen leicht von der Hand geht?"

„Das nenn ich fies!", meinte Harry. 

„Eifersüchtig.", grinste Draco zurückt.

Harry schwieg einen Moment. „Ich beneide es.", gab er zu. „Mir fällt das Lernen nicht so leicht."

„Ich könnte dir Nachhilfe geben.", schlug er vor. „Vor allem in Zaubertränke wirst du es gebrauchen können."

Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Dafür hab ich andere Talente.", prophezeite er und wackelte etwas mit seinen Augenbrauen. „Talente die dir den Atem verschlagen werden!"

Draco bekam große Augen und schluckte schwer. Sofort wechselte er wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. „Wechsel nicht das Thema! Jetzt wird gelernt!" 

Harry schnaufte frustriert. „Du hast ja Recht."

„Ich hab immer recht.", und mit diesen Worten packte der Slytherin Harry an der Hand und zog ihn in den Slytherinkerker. Harry ließ sich widerstandslos führen.

„Mit was fangen wir an?", fragte Draco, als sie in seinem Zimmer angekommen waren. „Was fällt dir am schwersten?"

„Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich in Zaubertränke Klassenbester bin.", witzelte Harry. 

„Also fangen wir mit Zaubertränke an.", schlussfolgerte Draco und zog seufzten ein Buch aus dem Regal. „Beginnen wir mit leichter Theorie!"

XxX

Schon nach einer Viertelstunde musste Harry feststellen, dass Draco schlimmer als Hermione war. Hermione war wenigstens nur streng. Aber Draco war streng, ungeduldig und wiederholte sich nicht gerne. Nach zwei Stunden stellten sie außerdem fest, dass sie das Mittagessen verpasst hatten.

„Na toll. Ich hab Hungern.", informierte Harry den Slytherin.

Der Slytherin nickte verstehend und strich sich selber über den flachen Bauch. „Ja, ich auch. Lass uns in die Küche gehen."

„Und Kräuterkunde?"

„Brauchen wir das?", fragte Draco nach und grinste. „Schwänzen wir, da lernen wir sowieso nichts interessantes und Zaubertränke ist für dich besser." 

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick, doch schließlich seufzte er. „Du bringst mich nur ins Verderben.", beschuldigte er den Slytherin. „Ich bin auch für Schwänzen, ich habe Momentan keine Lust auf Schule."

Draco grinste Harry gewitzt an. „Was Anderes hatte ich auch nicht vor.", erklärte er. Harry streckte ihm die Zunge raus und beugte sich etwas zu Draco vor. Draco schaute Harry einfach nur in das Gesicht, musterte den Schwarzhaarigen und ließ seine Augen immer wieder über dasselbe gleiten. Harrys Gesichtszüge kehrten langsam auf ihre eigentlichen Platz zurück und seine grünen Augen starrten Draco ebenso an, wie Draco es bei ihm tat an. Nur langsam beugte sich Draco vor, verharrte kurz vor den weichen Lippen Harrys, bevor er sich endgültig vorbeugte und Harry sanft küsste. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry erwiderte vorsichtig den Kuss.

Es war nicht ihr erster Kuss, aber es war ihr erster, von beiden gewollt und genossen. Harry schloss seine Augen, küsste Draco wieder und Draco tat es ihm nach. Es waren sanfte kurze Küsse die sie beide tauschten. Fast schon schüchtern, doch beide genossen es und niemand hatte das Bedürfnis die Küsse zu vertiefen. 

Schließlich war es Draco, welcher sich weg drehte und wieder auf das Schulbuch starte. "Gib mir deine Arbeiten und Noten von denn letzten Wochen, damit ich sehen kann, wie gut du bist. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns zwei- bis dreimal die Woche treffen. 

Harry brauchte kurz, bis er sich wieder fing und Draco endlich antwortete. „Du willst das wirklich durchziehen?", meinte er etwas leiser.

Draco hob seinen Kopf wieder und schaute Harry fest an. „Natürlich.", meinte er ohne zu zögern. „Du musst besser werden in der Schule und für Zaubertränke werden wir alleine einen Abend brauchen. Du bist eine absolute Niete darin!"

„Aber die nächsten Prüfungen sind doch erst nächstes Jahr.", versuchte Harry einen kläglichen Versuch.

„Man kann nicht früh genug anfangen!"

„Ich verbessere mich! Du bist schlimmer als Hermione!"

xxx

Harry saß alleine am Slytherintisch und knabberte an einer Kartoffel. Draco war kurz verschwunden und hatte ihn somit alleine gelassen. 

Es war Pansy, welche schräg gegenüber von Harry sah, ihren Kopf hob, Harry einen Moment musterte und ihn schließlich ansprach: „Hey, Potter."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen Kopf hob und Pansy ebenfalls einen Moment ansah. „Was?"

„Stimmt es, dass du Draco nun freiwillig heiraten wirst?"

Harry zuckte etwas mit seinen Schultern. „Ja, bis jetzt schon noch." Er zwinkerte. „Fragt sich nur wie lange."

Millicent kicherte etwas. „Weißt du,", begann sie gedehnt. „Draco war schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen und fröhlich."

„Das stimmt.", mischte sich ein Mädchen, aus der Sechsten, ein. „Normalerweise ist Malfoy immer mürrisch und keift jeden an. Die meisten Jüngeren haben sogar Angst vor ihm und versuchen ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen."

„Angst?" fragte Harry ungläubig. Sicher er hatte ihn auch fünf Jahre gehasst und fand ihn eigentlich immer unfreundlich, eingebildet und arrogant. Aber ganz sicher nicht Angst einflössend.

Bei der Vorstellung, Draco würde ein paar Erst- oder Zweitklässlern hinterherjagen und gefährliche Geräusche machen, musste Harry kichern. Ihm kam Draco alles andere als Angst einflössend vor.

„Was kicherst du denn da so?", flüsterte Draco leise an Harrys Ohr.

Harry drehte seinen Kopf nur ein paar Zentimeter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast, als Harry antwortete:

„Wir..." er benetzte seine Lippen. „Wir.. haben nur etwas... über dich geredet!"

xxx

Nach diesem anstrengend Tag brauchte Harry erst einmal Ruhe! Er schleppte sich förmlich nach oben, öffnete die Türe des Jungenschlafsaals und zog gleich darauf die Vorhänge seines Bettes zurück und erstarrte erschrocken, mitten in der Bewegung.

„Oh, hey Harry!", lächelte Hermione vom Bett aus und schaute zu ihm auf. Ihr Schulrock breitete sich über Harrys Bett aus und ihre langen Haare fielen ihr verstrubbelt auf die Schultern. „Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören."

Der Schwarzhaarige Gryffindor runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er, sah Hermione noch einen Moment an, bevor er seinen Blick zu Draco Malfoy, seinem Verlobten wandern ließ.

„Naja...", gestand Hermione gedehnt. „Draco und ich brauchten einen Ort wo wir uns zurückziehen konnten und in den Mädchenschlafsaal kann Draco ja nicht..."

„Und deswegen zieht ihr euch in mein Bett zurück.", schlussfolgerte Harry und setzte sich neben Draco, welcher es sich am Bettende bequem gemacht hatte. Sofort schlang Draco einen Arm um ihn, zog ihn dicht an sich und drückte ihn einen entschuldigenden Kuss auf die Wange. Harry errötete leicht und blickte auf seine weiße Decke. Das Draco ihn so in aller Öffentlichkeit küsste... war ihm peinlich.

„Dürfte ich auch erfahren warum ihr euch in meinem Bett eingenistet habt? Oder ist das Geheim?", lenkte er sich ab. Außerdem war er müde und würde nur zugerne schlafen. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

„Du bist wohl müde.", stellte Hermione fest. „Wir haben uns nur ein bisschen unterhalten und haben beschlossen wieder eine B. Elfe. R. – Club zu Gründen!", strahlte Hermione, sprang vom Bett und mit einem Handkuss an sie beide, verschwand sie aus der Türe.

Entsetz starrte Harry erst seinen beste Freundin nach, und dann Draco. „Sie macht Witze, oder? Bitte sag, dass sie Witze macht!", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nach deiner Frage und deinem Blick, schlussfolgere ich, dass du kein Mitglied wirst."

„Nein!", stöhnte Harry und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

Der Blonde Slytherin war sich nicht sicher ob Harry damit seine Frage verneinte oder einfach nur frustriert war.

„Schade! Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft du würdest Ehrenmitglied werden."

Entsetzt hob Harry seinen Kopf und schaute geradewegs in ein breites Grinsen.

„Aber du kannst auch gerne weiterhin Sekretär bleiben.", erklärte Draco weiter.

„Ich werde mich nicht bei diesem Belferkram beteiligen.", verkündete Harry und schaute Draco bissig an. Draco musste darauf hin schallend lachen. Seine Haare fielen ihm über die Stirn, verdeckten die Augen, welche vergnügt aufblitzen. Harry starrte fasziniert in Dracos Gesicht. Kurz zögerte er bevor er langsam seine Hand hob und Draco seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Sofort verstummte Dracos Lachen und er erwiderte Harrys Blick still. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Draco endlich die Stille durchbrach. „Du bist müde.", flüsterte er. „Wir sollten schlafen!", schlug er vor.

Harry schaute noch einen kurzen Moment in Dracos Gesicht, bevor er gähnend nickte. „Du hast Recht. Schläfst du hier?"

„Was denkst du? Natürlich! Weasley ist in Slytherin und ich kann auf das Gestöhne der beiden verzichten."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Okay, brauchst du Schlafsachen?"

Draco nickte dankend und flott zogen sie sich um. Wobei Harry peinlich darauf achtete nicht zu viel Haut vor Draco zu zeigen, oder nicht allzu genau Draco zu mustern. Als sie schließlich beisammen unter der Decke lagen, wusste Harry nicht so genau wie und wo er seine Gliedmaßen hinlegen sollten ohne Draco zu stark spüren zu müssen.

Draco hatte ganz ähnliche Probleme. Harrys Bett war kleiner als seins, das kam daher, dass Draco sein Bett magisch vergrößert hatte. In Zweierzimmern war dies möglich. Er spürte Harrys Körper nahe an sich gepresst, wusste nicht ob er seine Hand lieber auf Harrys Hüfte oder Oberschenkel legen sollte. Schließlich legte er sie auf seinen Oberschenkel, spürte Harrys Stoffhose unter seiner nassen Hand. Harry bewegte einmal seine Hüfte und presste sich an Draco. Er spürte Dracos warmen Atem in seinem Nacken und schloss seufzend seine Augen. Draco dagegen hatte seine weit aufgerissen, was sich verstärkte als er plötzlich Harrys Hand auf seiner Spürte, welcher sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich zog und nahe an seinen Bauch liegen ließ. Harry umklammerte Dracos Hand, als er sich noch näher an ihn presste und langsam einschlief.

Xxx

Ron hielt Harry am Nächsten Morgen zurück und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Harry."

Harry, zupfte seinen Schulpulli noch kurz zurecht, dann schaute er auf seinen besten Freund. „Was?"

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich.", gab Ron zu. „Und ich traue Malfoy nicht."

„Was jetzt?", entgegnete Harry verwirrt und zog seine Vorhänge zurück. „Erst verteidigst du ihn und dann sagst du, dass du ihm nicht traust?"

„Schon aber..."

„Aber was? Jetzt rede endlich Klartext!"

„Aber...,", fuhr Ron fort. „..ich und auch die Anderen, wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob das mit der Hochzeit wirklich eine so gute Idee ist."

Harry erstarrte. „Welche Anderen reden über mich und Draco?", fragte er unruhig. „Und du entscheide dich endlich! Du hast mich zu dieser Verlobung getrieben.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Ron fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. „So... ein paar Andere halt und ja, ich weiß ich sollte mich entscheiden, aber...".

„Und was reden sie?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Naja..., ich möchte nicht petzten oder so... ich meine..."

„Das tust du gerade.", unterbrach Harry ihn erneut. „Und du sagst mir sofort, was die Anderen sagen!",

Unsicher schaute Ron, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Doch die Anderen waren wahrscheinlich unten.

„Na... ja.., sie reden halt."

„Was?", fauchte Harry.

Ron zuckte zusammen. "So Sachen halt. Andere finden Schwule... widerlich und so ein Paar sagen auch, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins nicht zusammen gehören..."

„Alles Argumente, die auch zu dir und Zabini passen.", unterbrach Harry erneut. „Ich will wissen was sie über mich und Draco reden."

Ron seufzte erneut. „Sie sagen, dass Malfoy schwindelt und du auf ihn reinfällst. Sie sagen, dass sie eigentlich mehr von dir erwarten haben. Du bist viel zu naiv, wo es doch offensichtlich ist, dass Malfoy nur mit dir spielt. Sogar ein paar Slytherins sagen das. Aber um es kurz zu machen: Sie sind enttäuscht von dir, dass du dich mit einem Slytherin und Todessersohn abgibst und sie hätten mehr von dir erwartet." Ron verstummte und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut, hatte er doch gehofft, nicht der Überbringer sein zu müssen.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Harry ruhig. Er atmete tief ein und aus.

Langsam und vorsichtig nickte Ron.

„Schön", zischte Harry. „Sag ihnen, dass es mir egal ist, was sie denken oder sagen und ich weder ihr Vorbild, noch ihr Held bin und sie nicht enttäuscht von mir sein zu brauchen! Ich weiß was ich tue."

Er raffte seine Sache und öffnete die Schlafzimmertüre.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte der rothaarige Junge vorsichtig.

„Ich schlafe bei Draco", antwortete Harry kurz angebunden.

TBC

xx—xx

Ps. Es folgen noch drei Kapitel

Und vielen dank an: kevin 1, Sarah N. Malfoy, shakishake, natsucat, felicitas-chan, LittleWhisper


	7. Eine Hochzeit

**Lass uns heiraten**

**Kapitel VII**

**Eine Hochzeit**

„_Ich gelobe für alle Zeiten dich zu lieben, zu respektieren und zu beschützen. _

_Sei mein Mann, mein geliebter, mein Freund, mein Herz und meine Seele._

_Ich gehöre nur dir."_

Harry war müde, als er an diesem Morgen erwachte. Er rieb sich Geistesabwesend über die Augen, ließ diese über die Uhr schweifen und stöhnte frustriert auf. Es war erst halb Sieben. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich unruhig von einer Seite zur Nächsten geworfen, sein Bettlacken ins unerkenntliche zerknautscht und selbst das Frettchen, was Harry tatsächlich _Draco_ getauft hatte, hatte schon nach einer halben Stunde die Flucht ergriffen und machte es sich nun auf Rons breiter Brust gemütlich.

Harry wusste, dass er nun nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Er setzte sich auf, suchte seine Brille und gähnte einmal tief.

Die letzten Wochen waren schnell verstrichen. Er und auch Draco hatten etwas gebraucht bis sie sich an ihre neue Situation gewöhnt hatten. Vor allem Harry war Draco gegenüber anfangs noch scheu gewesen. Die Küsse wurden nur langsam leidenschaftlicher und wenn Harry an Sex dachte, lief er puterrot an und versuchte sich sprich wörtlich zu verstecken. Draco war nicht der einzige, welcher ihn deswegen hin und wieder aufzog.

Doch so langsam genoss Harry das beisammen sein. Er war froh, dass Draco ihm die Zeit ließ die er brauchte - und warum nicht? Schließlich hatte sie noch lange Zeit. Und heute war es nun soweit. Sie würden Heiraten. Harry durchfuhr ein kalter Schauer, als er daran dachte. Sein Magen knotete sich zusammen und schnürte ihm regelrecht die Luft ab.

Mühevoll erhob sich Harry aus seinem Bett und begab sich in das Badezimmer.

---

Gleich nach dem Frühstück wurde Draco von seiner Mutter abgefangen. Besorgt schaute die blondhaarige Frau auf ihr einziges Kind. Draco sah nervös und fertig mit den Nerven aus. „Geht es dir gut?, " fragte sie vorsichtig und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Natürlich, Mutter", wisperte Draco. „Ich.. bin nur ein wenig aufgeregt."

Sie nickte verstehend. „Natürlich", sagte auch sie und drückte ihm dann etwas in die Hand. „Liebst du Harry wirklich?"

„Mutter", sprach Draco. „Was wird das?"

Sie seufzte. „Tut mir Leid... es ist nur so... ich mach mir Sorgen um dich."

„Ja, ich weiß. Das hast du mir schon mehrmals gesagt, aber es gibt wirklich keinen Grund dazu." Draco löste sich etwas von seiner Mutter und sah sie nachdenklich an. „Mir geht es gut, wirklich!"

Narcissa seufzte schwer und nickte schließlich. „Okay, mein Junge. Geh nun und mach dich fertig." Sie gab Draco noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drehte sich dann um und ging. Draco starrte ihr noch ein paar Minuten nach, bevor auch er sich umdrehte und dann in die andere Richtung ging.

---

Harry ließ alles über sich ergehen. Alles was Hermione, Parvati und Lavender mit ihm vorhatten. Die drei Mädchen schienen noch aufgeregter zu sein als er. Sie frisierten seine Haare, zogen ihm seine Klamotten an – Eine dunkelgrüne Satinhose und ein schwarzes Baumwollhemd- und zupften die Rose an seinem Hemd zu Recht. Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie brauchten und eigentlich war ihm das auch egal. Er seufzte schwer und betrachtete sich ihm Spiegel. Er sah Furchtbar aus, schloss er und rieb sich über die Augen.

Lavender und Parvati hatten verschiedene Grüns ins sein Haar gesprüht bis es gleichmäßig Dunkelgrün waren und schwarze Strähnen zeigte. Missmutig zupfte er an seinem Haar rum. Das sah nicht schön aus, ganz und gar nicht, schloss er und er wünschte sich seine alte Haarfarbe wieder. Er würde Morgen wohl Schwarzes Haarfärbemittel kaufen müssen.

Parvati hackte sich bei ihm unter zu zog ihn laut lachend durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo einige Schüler gelangweilt und faul rum lagen, saßen oder standen. Harry ließ sich ergeben mitziehen. In Wirklichkeit war er froh, jemanden zu haben, der ihn unterstütze und ein wenig schupste. Seine Beine wurden ganz weich alleine bei der Vorstellung später vor dem Altar zu stehen. Er schluckte schwer und blieb in der großen Eingangshalle stehen.

„Was hast du?", fragte Parvati sichtlich besorgt und schaute ihn mit ihren typischen Blick an. Harry schluckte schwer und lächelte sie wehleidig an.

„Aufregung?", fragte er erstickt und schloss das es eher Panik war.

Parvati lachte laut auf. „Ach das... das vergeht schon wieder, glaube mir. Sobald du vor dem Altar stehst, wirst du alles vergessen haben und nur noch deinen Liebsten sehen".

Harrys Blick verdunkelte sich. „Draco ist _**nicht**_ mein **Liebster**. Genau genommen ist er nicht mal mein richtiger Freund... wir, wir Heiraten eben nur."

Parvati schaute Harry seltsam an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelten. „Manchmal bist du seltsam, Harry."

Sie ließ ihn los und schob ihn sanft in die Richtung der Türe. „Den Rest musst du selber gehen", flüsterte sie leise und lächelte Harry noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

Harry holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er langsam und unauffällig die Tür öffnete und sich regelrecht zum Altar schlich, in der Hoffnung das niemand ihn bemerken würde, was natürlich nicht der Fall war da er mitten durch die Halle gehen musste, und seine grünen Haare auch noch extra Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen.

Vorne angekommen stellte er sich neben den Altar, und wartete auf Draco, der nur eine halbe Minute später eintraf, und sich mit einem Lächeln neben ihn stellte. Als der blonde Junge merkte wie nervös Harry war, nahm er dessen Hand in die seine und drückte sie sanft. Sein Blick fiel auf ihn und er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Harry entspannte sich ein kleines bisschen als seine Hand beruhigend gedrückt wurde, doch viel half es nicht. Nervös sah er sich das erste Mal in der Halle um, und wünschte sich im Stillen die ganzen Zuschauer weg. Doch anstatt weniger, wurden es sogar noch mehr Zuschauer.

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es Harry vorkam, kam der Pfarrer in die Halle, und ging ebenfalls auf das Pult zu, um gegenüber von Harry und Draco stehen zu bleiben.

Er begann etwas aus dem Buch das er mitgebracht hatte, vorzulesen, doch Harry hörte ihm nicht zu. Erst als Draco neben ihm begann etwas zu wiederholen, was der Pfarrer vorgelesen hatte, schenkte Harry dem ganzen wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„_Harry, Ich gelobe für alle Zeit dich zu lieben, zu respektieren und zu beschützen._

_Sei mein Mann, mein Geliebter, mein Freund, mein Herz und meine Seele._

_Ich gehöre nur dir."_

Harry Wangen färbten sich rötlich, als der Dracos mit so viel Überzeugung gesprochene Worte hörte. Der Pfarrer wandte sich jetzt an ihn, und las auch ihm den Spruch noch einmal vor.

Harrys Stimme war Erstaunlich fest, als er die Worte wiederholte, welcher er schon vor Tagen zusammen mit Hermione eingeprobt hatte.

„_Draco, ich gelobe für alle Zeit dich zu lieben, zu respektieren und zu beschützen. _

_Sei mein Mann, mein Geliebter, mein Freund, mein Herz und meine Seele._

_Ich gehöre nur dir."_

Die Trauzeugen traten nun hervor. Draco nahm als erstes den Ring von Blaise entgegen, und schob diesen auf Harrys rechten Ringfinger.

Harry nahm nun auch den Ring von Hermione entgegen, und tat dasselbe bei Draco. Harry hielt Dracos Hand in seiner eigenen, und auf des Pfarrers Aufforderung hin, zog er den Blonden zu sich, und Küsste ihn scheu auf die Lippen.

Sie lächelten sich an, doch zu mehr kamen die beiden nicht, denn schon wurden sie von einer Traube Menschen umgeben, die sie alle beglückwünschen wollten.

Harry erinnerte sich im Nachhinein kaum noch an die Party. Viel zu schüchternd stand er neben Draco und hörte ihm und seinen Freunde zu.

Die meisten von Dracos Freunden ignorierten ihn und wenn er ehrlich war, so war ihm das ganz recht.

Abends dann schlichen Harry und Draco betrunken aus der Halle. Dank der Hochzeit war die Ausgangsperre aufgehoben und am nächsten Tag würde es erst nachmittags Schule geben. Zwar hatte sie dadurch bis Abends Unterricht um die verlorenen Stunden vom Vormittag aufzuholen, aber das störte so gut wie niemanden. Außer jenen die gegen diese Hochzeit waren. Dracos Freunde... und auch ein paar Gryffindors konnten sich noch immer nicht so wirklich damit abfinden.

Harry ignorierte dies so gut es ging. Momentan interessierte ihn eine ganz andere Person. Draco! Der blondhaarige Slytherin stand ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt im Hogwartshof und starrte nach oben in die sternklare Nacht.

Harry war nie aufgefallen, dass dieser so... schön sein konnte. Der Alkohol ließ sein Blut pulsieren und ein eigenartiges Verlangen machte sich in ihm breit. War Draco nicht sein Lover? Waren sie nicht sogar verheiratet? Und war heute nicht ihre Hochzeitsnacht?

Langsam schritt Harry auf Draco zu. Langsam, weil der Alkohol ihm sein Gleichgewichtssinn nahm, und er leicht schwankend.

„Sind sie nicht wunderschön?", murmelte Draco.

„Mh", stolperte Harry und fiel in Dracos Arme, welche ihn noch gerade rechtzeitig auffing. Harry schmiegte sich seufzend an Draco und zog dessen Duft ein.

Draco lachte leise. „Trink nicht so viel", riet er ihm. „Das ist nicht gut für dich."

Harry brummte: „Klar..." zu mehr war er nicht in Stande. Er hob seinen Kopf und küsste Draco unbeholfen auf die Lippen. Es war gar nicht so leicht Dracos Mund zu treffen in seinem Zustand.

Draco küsste ihn sanft zurück und hielt Harry fest. „Vielleicht sollten wir zurück. Ins Bett?"

„Hört sich wunderbar an", erwiderte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen. „Ich glaub mir ist schlecht!", fügte er noch hinzu und beugte sich im nächsten Moment zur Seite. Draco strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „In meinem Zimmer hab ich etwas dagegen", erklärte er. „Du musst es nur bis dahin schaffen!"

Harry brummte wieder und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Dracos Zimmer. Immer wieder mussten sie stehen bleiben, weil Harry schwindlig war.

Erst als sie Dracos Zimmer erreichten und Draco ihm den Trank gegeben hatte, beruhigte sich Harry etwas. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und beobachtete Draco wie dieser sich entkleidete und schließlich neben ihn legte.

„Du solltest schlafen", schlug Draco sanft vor und knöpfte Harrys Hemd auf.

„Hm"

Diese kühle Hand auf seiner Haut... er seufzte und drückte sich verlangend näher an Draco.

Draco starrte einige Momente in Harrys Gesicht. Er war so wunderschön. Er hob seine Hand und strich damit leicht über dessen Wange und berührte die roten weichen Lippen. So verlockend. Er konnte dessen Duft in seiner Nase riechen. Doch es war nicht richtig! Entschlossen drückte er Harry sanft von sich weg und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bis ja gar nicht mehr richtig da", meinte er leise.

„Aber..." Doch Draco legte ihm einen Zeigefinger auf Harrys Lippen.

„Wir haben noch viel Zeit, Harry", meinte er sanft. „Lass und schlafen."

Harry war schon fast bei einschlafen. „Aber es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht", nuschelte er in das Kissen und sein Atem begann schon regelmäßiger zu werden.

„Und es ist eine wunderschöne Nacht", flüsterte Draco zurück, doch Harry war schon eingeschlafen. Draco starrte auf den Schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und seufzte leise. Er ließ seinen Kopf in das Lacken zurückfallen und schloss selber seine Augen. Erst viel später schlief auch er ein.

xxx---xxx

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh für die beiden. Harry stöhnte gequält auf, als der Wecker sein lautes Geräusch von sich gab und deckte seinen Kopf mit dem Kissen zu. Ganz anderes als Harry, stand Draco regelmäßig früh auf, und so war es auch er, welcher als erstes ins Bad verschwand. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen Körper rinnen, während Harry noch immer Probleme hatte aus den weichen Federn zu kommen. Nicht einmal Draco das Frettchen schaffte es ansatzweise. Als Draco von seiner morgendlichen Dusche zurückkam, lag Harry noch immer halb ihm Bett. Inzwischen hatte er seine Augen geöffnete, welche ihn träge und müde ansahen. Die Decke lag zerknüllt zwischen Armen und Beine gefangen, während das Frettchen auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte und sich die Pfoten Putze.

Draco lächelte leicht über das Bild und rubbelte sich die Haare trocken während er Harry Klamotten hinwarf. „Steh endlich auf!", befahl er sanft. „Sonst ist das Mittagessen vorbei, bevor ich einen Bissen bekommen habe und ich hab immer schlechte Laune wenn ich nichts zu essen bekommen!", informierte er.

Harry brummte unzufrieden, rappelte sich aber auf und stellte tatsächlich seine Beine auf den Boden ab. „Wenn ich nicht genügend Schlaf bekommen, dann bin ich es welcher schlechte Laune hat", erwiderte er. Unzufrieden begann er in einem erstaunlich langsamem Tempo seine Klamotten über zu werfen um ungefähr eine halbe Stunde später als Draco fertig zu sein. Was ziemlich peinlich war, schließlich hatte Draco geduscht und sich ausgiebig um seine heiligen Haare gekümmert.

Gerade, als Harry aus dem Bad trat, stellte er Katzenfutter vor Frettche-Draco´ s Nase und das kleine Tier stürze sich auf das Fressen, als wäre es sein letztes.

„Na? Ist der Herr endlich fertig?", fragte Draco und zog sich die Schulrobe über.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, während er die Stirn runzelte. „Du bist unausstehlich wenn du Hunger hast."

„Ich hab nichts anderes behauptete", grummelte dieser zurück und nickte Blaise und Nott zu, welche sich zu ihnen auf den Weg zum Mittagessen gesellten.

---

Harry setzte sich zu Draco zum Slytherintisch, da weder Hermione noch Ron in der Nähe waren und er den kreischenden Mädchen, darunter auch Ginny entkommen wollte. Diese alle waren mehr als begeistert ihn und Draco zusammen zu sehen. – „Ihr seit so süüüüüüüß" – „So beneidenswert wird – blablabla, nicht nur ihn regte es ein wenig auf. Auch Draco zog nur missbillig die Augenbrauen noch, wenn ihnen wieder eine dieser Art von Mädchen über den Weg stolperten.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf über das verhalten der Gryffindors, lächelte scheu zurück und begann sich etwas von dem Schweinebraten und Kartoffeln auf den Teller. Er wollte schon begierig anfangen, als ihn eine kühle schlanke Hand davon abhielt.

Harry folgte verwirrt der Hand mit seinen Augen und landete Sekunden später in den grauen Augen seines Partners.

„Ist irgendwas?" Die Gabel hielt er noch immer in seiner Hand.

„Ja! Ab heute werden andere Sachen gegessen."

Harry ließ langsam die Gabel sinken. „Erkläre das bitte genauer."

„Nun...", begann Draco und zog Harrys Teller beiseite. „Ich bin Vegetarier und du wirst es ab jetzt eben auch sein!" Der blonde Slytherin füllte dessen Teller mit Reis und Gemüse. Dazu legte er Harry noch einen Apfel vor die Nase.

Harry starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Teller und nahm den Apfel auf die Hand. „Hör mal Draco", begann Harry vorsichtig. „Das ist ja schön wenn du kein Fleisch isst, aber mir zu sagen was ich zu essen habe... das geht meiner Meinung nach etwas zu weit."

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Weißt du unter was Veelas zählen? Magische Wesen... Tiere!"

Harry sah Draco einen Moment an. „Ja aber..." Doch er wurde unterbrochen:

„Nichts aber", erklärte Draco. Nachdenklich kaute Harry auf seinem Apfel. „Du willst doch auch nicht, dass ich _Menschen_ esse, oder?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir eigentlich egal... wenn's dir schmeckt!"

Vorsichtig mischte sich Blaise ein. „Harry hat recht... eigentlich solltest du Harry nicht vorschreiben was er zu essen hat. Es ist seine eigene Entscheidung!"

Draco fauchte: „Misch dich da nicht ein, Zabini! Dich geht das gar nichts an."

Harry schaute Draco von der Seite an und runzelte die Stirn. „Draco lass uns das später besprechen, ja?" Er wandte sich wieder ab und nahm sich dieses Mal nur Gemüse.

Draco nickte zufrieden, als er sah wie Harry das Fleisch wegließ. „Jaah, okay, wir reden später!" Er warf Blaise noch einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er selber begann zu essen.

Harry schüttelte ihm stillen nur den Kopf und versuchte so gut es ging sein erstes Vegetarisches essen zu genießen.

xxx

Ron starrte konzentriert auf das kleine mit Spielfiguren übersäte Spielbrett und in seinem Kopf legte er sich die nächsten zwanzig Züge zurecht. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Seine Augen huschten über das Spielbrett und auch er überlegte sich seine nächsten Züge.

„Du bist besser geworden", murmelte der Rothaarige verbissen und setzte sein Pferd.

„Hab viel mit Draco gespielt", antwortet Harry, während er mit seinem Turm Rons letzten Läufer zerschlug.

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Er ist ein zu guter Lehrer."

Harry lachte darauf nur und strich sich ein paar grüne Strähnen hinter sein Ohr. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er sich über die Brust, zu seiner Kette die er von Draco bekommen hatte. Eine Bewegung die er bereits ohne darüber nachzudenken ausführte. Doch die Kette war nicht da. Harrys Hand tastete die Brust ab, bevor sich seine Augen von dem Schachbrett losrissen und er sein Schulhemd aufknöpfte.

„Was ist denn Harry? Du bist an der Reihe", sagte Ron und sah vom Spielbrett auf.

„Meine Kette ist weg. Die ich von Draco geschenkt bekommen habe." Harry hatte angefangen seine Brust mit der Hand abzutasten, obwohl er wusste dass die Kette nicht mehr da war, wo sie eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Aber man konnte nie wissen, vielleicht lag ja auch einfach nur ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber darauf.

„Welche Kette?", fragte Ron unwissend. Er ging mit seiner Dame weiter, um im nächsten Zug Harrys Pferd platt zu machen.

„Er hat sie mir vor kurzem geschenkt, das war noch bevor ich der Heirat zugestimmt habe." Mit einem geschickten verrücken seines Turmes, musste Ron mit seine Dame schleunigst einen Rückzieher machen, sonst hätte er sie im nächsten Zug verloren.

„Wie sah sie denn aus?", fragte Ron, während er die Dame zurück in den Schutz seines Pferdes brachte.

Harrys Stimme klang etwas höher als gewöhnlich: „Es war eine Silberne Kette, mit einem kleinen grünen Opal. Nichts Auffälliges." Harry suchte den Boden ab.

„Wann hattest du sie das letzte mal gesehen", fragte Ron weiter und unterbrach das Spiel.

„Ich weiß nicht so genau", murmelte Harry. „Ich glaube Gestern hatte ich sie noch. Ja, beim Baden trug ich sie noch, also muss ich sie heute verloren haben." Harrys Gesicht nahm einen leicht verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Wir werden sie schon wieder finden."

„Was den wieder finden?", fragte Hermione und setzte sich zu ihren beiden besten Freunden.

„Meine Kette ist weg", wiederholte Harry. „Ich geht sie suchen." Er sprang auf und rannte zum Portrait.

„Harry", rief Hermione zurück. „Wo willst du sie denn suchen?" Doch das hörte er schon gar nicht mehr.

xx

Harry verließ den Gemeinschaftraum mit schnellen Schritten und blieb schließlich auf einen der vielen Treppen stehen. Er war überstürzt losgerannt. Wo sollte er in einem so großen Schloss eine kleine Kette finden? Fieberhaft ratterten seine kleinen Rädchen.

Doch schließlich seufzte er frustriert und gab zu, er musste aufgeben. Er würde nicht planlos seine Kette finden können.

Harry schnaubte und überlegte kurz was er nun tun sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich dazu sich zu Draco zu begeben, vielleicht hatte er sie ja auch einfach nur bei ihm im Bett verloren.

Xxx

Hermione war sich sicher Harry würde niemals auf die einfachste Lösung kommen. Sie saß vor Ron auf dem Sofa und starrte diesen einen Moment einfach an. „Das ist so typisch", schnaufte sie. „Er hätte sie doch mit einem einfachen Accio finden können!"

Ron grinste schief. „Du weißt doch, Harry denkt einfach zu Muggelhaft."

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte besagten Spruch. „Nun heißt es nur noch zu warten. In ein paar Minuten sollte die Kette in meine Finger fliegen." Zufrieden mit sich, schlug sie die Beine übereinander und lehnte sich zurück.

Xxx

Nach Slytherin zu kommen war leicht. Die anderen Slytherins störten sich inzwischen nicht mehr an seinem Anblick und solange er sich nicht aufführte, konnte er so oft wie er wollte ein- und ausgehen. Somit ließ man ihn auch ein. Doch in Blaise und Dracos Zimmer zukommen gestaltete sich als schwerer. Draco hatte ihm nicht das Passwort gesagt.

Also klopfte er so lange bis sich die Türe öffnete. Es war Blaise welcher ihn genervt anblickte. „Freut mich, dass du solche Sehnsucht nach Draco hast, aber klopf das nächste mal bitte nur einmal." Mit diesen Worten trat Blaise zur Seit und ließ Harry ein.

„Wie lautete euer Passwort?", lautete seine Antwort. Fast sofort machte er Dracos Körper auf seinem Bett sitzend aus.

„Bitte?"

Harry drehte sich genervt zu Blaise um. „Du weiß schon, was ich meine. Euer Passwort, ich kenne es nicht."

„Na und? Du muss nicht immer alles wissen", erklärte Blaise und wandte sich wieder seinen Sachen zu. Harry seufzte schwer und krabbelte zu Draco auf das Bett. Draco schaute nicht auf, als er Harrys Gewicht spürte. „Was willst du?", fragte er nur murmelnd und kümmerte sich weiter um das Buch vor sich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und schnappte sich das Buch. „Hey, vielleicht wollte ich dich sehen?", fragte er. Er fand es unverschämt von Draco, das dieser einfach in seinem Buch weiter las.

„Schön, ich will dich aber im Moment nicht sehen."

Harry war sprachlos. „Was?"

Endlich schaute Draco genervt auf. „Wie ich es gesagt habe! Ich. Will. Dich. Jetzt. Nicht. Sehen. Potter!", sprach er ruhig und schnappte sich sein Buch wieder. „Also verschwinde!"

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle", fauchte Harry zurück. „Ich soll springen wenn du A machst und sonst bin ich wohl uninteressant?"

Draco schaute genervt auf. „Nein, aber ich würde jetzt gerne lernen. Wir müssen uns doch nicht immer sehen."

Harry schob die Lippen vor. „Schön", fauchte er. „Dann komm doch, wenn du meinst Zeit zu haben. Aber dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich auch Zeit habe." Harry Sprang vom Bett und öffnete die Zimmertüre. „Schönen Tag noch, Draco Malfoy!" Dann schlug er die Zimmertüre zu.

Draco selber starrte noch einige Sekunden auf die Türe, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

„Weiß du was, Draco?", begann Blaise vorsichtig von seinem Bett aus. „Du hast dich gerade, echt scheiße benommen!"

Draco sagte darauf nichts.

TBC

Ps. Es folgen noch ein Kapitel und der Epilog

Danke an, Drachen-Fan, zissy, LittleWhisper


End file.
